The Cursed Demon of Mewni
by Orion'sKnight
Summary: All curses can be seen in many different ways depending on the one who's cursed, from being a blessing to being the vain of one's very own existence. Even so, this Demon was cursed and with it brings forth unimaginable sadness and pain, yet even so he had yet realized what makes it a blessing and that blessing comes in the form of one Princess. Smart/Grey/Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, finally got this one out, hope you all like it and tell me what you think after reading it.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto or Star Vs The Forces of Evil related, all ownership goes too there rightful owners. Also, big thanks towards jgss0109 on DeviantArt for letting me use his characters he made of the last Queens of Mewni and there history.**_

-Chapter Begin-

 **/PRESENT TIME, AT MEWNI WITHIN THE FOREST OF CERTAIN DEATH\\\\\\\\\**

"P...up...wake...wake up...WAKE UP!" With that yell, almost immediately a man opens his eyes to see a giant blazing fire ball heading his way just before he jumps out of the way, doing a roll before standing up straight with a serous expression upon his face.

"Well that would have hurt." He muttered to himself. The one who had dodged was a tan skinned man, he had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a mole on his right cheek. Along with that was a five o-clock shadow and a scar over his left eye. What he wore was a ripped red hoodie that acted as a cape over his biker jacket that was opened up to reveal his six-pack. He also wore black sleeves gloves, ripped pants and finally tight boots.

"Ya' think!" Hearing that shout, he turns to his very noticeable right arm which was a large tentacle creature with a light magenta underside and light pink suction cups. Most of the arm is deep blue and fades to purple at the tip of the tentacle. It also has teeth that were a dull yellow and sharp, finally it was covered in pink slime.

"Hey, just stating the obvious..." He told his arm before looking at his left hand where he held a wand but the top part of it consisted of a katana's blade. The man just looks around himself at the blazing forest before straight ahead where he saw a single individual approaching him in silence. The figure wore what could be seen as knight armor yet sported nine blazing tails and that includes a crown atop its head, formed by black flames.

"Naruto..." Hearing that name, he only stops in front of the man who pointed the sword wand at him.

"Just stop this already, Star would never want you to do this!" Hearing that, the one known as Naruto had a weapon appear in front of him by flames. The weapon was a large heavy broadsword covered in rust. The blade and the hilt are separated from each other and connected by a fuller. The blade is huge and has a pointed tip while the base is pointing inward, creating an angle as well as possessing a very long handle. He simply points it directly at the man before it bursts into flames.

"Don't waste your breath, Marco." Was all he said before the two swung that blades, the connection between the two created a shockwave that spreads in all directions while a crater formed at there feet.

 **/FLASHBACK; AT THE CRYSTAL DIMENSION, HOME TO THE CRYSTAL PRISON\\\\\\\\\**

"I don't like this at all?" Spoke a tall humanoid-like creature with green skin. He has a large crystal for a head, two small blue crystals on his chest, green snakes for arms and legs, and one eye. He wears a long purple cape and purple underwear briefs.

"You say that every time before he's released, Rhombulus." Spoke a pale white skinned woman who has spiked arms, long red hair (tied back in a black hair tie) with bangs that cover her right eye, orange eyes, pointed ears, and yellow-orange horns. She primarily wears a yellow-orange ballgown, brown high-heeled boots, and a black tiara. A small orange flame constantly burns over her head. The two made there way towards a single crystal, unlike all the crystals being light-blue, this one was crimson in color.

"Because it's true, I can never tell what he's thinking Hekapoo!" Just after saying that, the two stop in front of the crimson crystal that was dyed red due to being affected by what was inside. What they saw was someone unmoving inside a crystal as he appeared to be meditating. The person in general appeared to be human to some degree but had weird features. He possess long blond and very spiky hair that pointed in every direction as well as having dark, wide, and thick whisker like markings on his cheeks. Around his eyes an eye shadow could be seen. The clothing he wore consisted of an orange and blue jacket which was opened to reveal his black t-shirt with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side. He also wore orange pants, and blue sandals. Around his neck appeared to be a locket of sorts made of a green gem. On his lap was a miniature nine-tailed Fox.

"Get it over with time out guy." Hearing that, he glared at her with his one eye.

"Stop calling me that!" With that said, he fires a laser from his one eye that hits the red crystal which causes it to melt away quickly, once it was all gone, the persons eyes start to twitch before the open to reveal blood red irises and slitted pupils. He just looks up at both Rhombulus and Hekapoo with a plain gaze before he stands up with the Fox rolling off him him, only stopping at Hekapoo's feet and just stares up at the girl who started getting a little weirded out by its gaze before it quickly gets on all fours and walks over to the person so it could climb up him and rest in his shoulder.

"Number thirty, huh..." He muttered before he starts cracking his neck which Rhombulus just stares at him with an untrusting gaze.

"Now, can I have the sword?" When he asked that, he was out stretching his hand towards Hekapoo.

"Try any funny business and your going back to the crystal!" Rhombulus warmed the Fox who just stares at him.

"Whatever you say time out guy." When he said that, Hekapoo couldn't help but crack a smile while the blonde just smirks at the now angry crystal headed being.

"SERIOUSLY! WHY DO YOU ALL CALL ME THAT?!" He shouts before he starts marching away in anger, leaving the two just as the red-head brought out a weapon. It's appearance was that of a elongated kunai but is more sword-like in nature. It has a Fox skull symbol on the base as well as rust. Once he was handed it, he easily scrapes off the rust with his clawed finger nails before looking at Hekapoo while his other hand was scratching the fox behind its ears.

"Is it me or do we keep having the same conversation every time I'm released?" He asked with wonder which Hekapoo sighs.

"It's not just you Naruto, he does this every single time your released for your servant duties. Anyways the Princess has yet to arrive to get her wand so you should hurry and get there." Hearing that, he just nods in understanding while he spoke.

"Ok, so can you open a portal for me to the throne room H-poo—" He was cut off by her suddenly taking out a blazing large pair of scissors that were pointed directly at his face.

"If you call me that one more time, I'll shave Kurama and make you bald!" Hearing that had caused the fox to show her its teeth as it growled while Naruto was sweating with both of his hands raised.

"Y-Yes...ma'am!" He answers before she uses the scissors to cut open a portal to another dimension that he walks through before she closes it. On the other end he walks out to find a surprise Queen and King of Mewni just staring at him with surprise since they didn't expect him to suddenly appear in the room just like that. Seeing them, he first yawns before he spoke.

"Hello again Moon, from the looks you've grown quite a lot indeed." After saying that his eyes had met with the Kings and they widen in realization of who he is.

"Wait, aren't you that shy and awkward kid?" Naruto asked while raising his eyebrow which the bearded man just laughs.

"It has indeed been awhile Naruto. You don't look a day over 15." The King said to the one who simply shrugs at hearing that as he was still somewhat tired just after being released with his body still very stiff.

"We can talk another time and catch up but for now where's the birthday girl?" Naruto questioned the royal couple who look at each other uncomfortably, gaining an eye raise from Naruto who looks between them.

"Is something wrong with the Princess?" Naruto asked with wonder since he will be sticking with the Princess for quite a while.

"Well Naruto, that's the thing I wanted to talk to you about before she arrives, you see our daughter Star—" She was cut off by the door suddenly bursting open, gaining there attention as they saw one blonde haired Princess riding a wild Warnicorns into the room towards the three. Naruto was very much surprised at seeing the fourteen-year-old girl of medium height. She has fair skin, light blue eyes and long blonde hair that goes down to her knees and bangs overlap her eyes and eyebrows.

Her cheeks normally have posh pearl pink hearts on them. The heart marks on her cheeks sometimes change into other things to reflect her emotions, such as hourglasses when she is bored, grey skulls when she is pumped for battle white skulls when she is depressed, or light bulbs when she has an idea. Considering that her mother's cheeks have magenta diamond-shaped marks and other queens of Mewni have borne similar marks, it is logical that this is a genetic trait.

"WHA—" Naruto was silenced by a wild Warnicorn ramming into him as it proceeded too slam him through the back wall behind the throne chairs and out of the castle just as Princess Star Butterfly has jumped off all giddy like and hyper, not even realizing "who" she just sent through the wall and down many many floors of the castle. All the King and Queen could hear was a loud crash and someone shouting "My Corn!".

"Star, do you not realize what you—" Moon was cut off by the hyper girl who was staring at the wand trying to reach out for it which she just pulls away.

"Star, listen! Do you not realize what you just did?!" She questions her daughter who has yet to listen completely and in the end Moon just sighs.

"(Sigh) I'll leave things to Naruto." Moon mutters before handing the wand over to her hyper daughter who takes it and immediately it transforms with a star on it as well as small wings. The girl had sparkles appear in her eyes just before someone takes it out of her hands, the moment she turns the blonde haired girl received a hard flick on the forehead, gaining an "ow" from the girl who's forehead had a red mark and just looks to see a very annoyed Naruto staring at her.

"Hey, that's mine!" She shouts and starts reaching for it yet he just pulls it out of reach while his left hand was on her head, holding the girl back.

"YOU SENT ME THROUGH A WALL AND FROM THE TOP FLOOR OF THIS CASTLE NO LESS!" He shouts at the Princess who just pouts while crossing both of her arms in annoyance but her eyes widen at seeing the fox on his right shoulder.

"Now, I'm—" He was cut off by the girl suddenly grabbing the Fox, cuddling the poor creature that was trying its hardest too break free from the very tight hold she had of the Fox until it suddenly bursts to flames, causing her to immediately let go of the blazing Fox that runs up Naruto's leg and just sits on his shoulder. As soon as it did so, the Fox was no longer ablaze.

"Star!" Moon shouted, gaining her daughters attention before she sighs and extends her arm towards Naruto.

"This is Naruto, he will be your personal servant, protector, and—" Just as she was saying that, sparkles appear in her eyes as she heard her mother say things about her having a Servant when she gets her wand. Immediately she grabs the blonde with joy to stare at him before she stood up straight after letting him go.

"As your first order, I want my wand back!" Hearing that and seeing her extend her arm towards him, he just does as he was told and hands it back to the girl who proceeded to leave the throne room in order to try out her powers, leaving the three by themselves.

"I have too say, she's...um..."different" then what I've seen." Hearing that, Moon could only thank him after hearing that.

"Now, I'll go check up on her after I...well, I've been stuck with that crystal for years so you should know what I gotta do. Should've done it before I left." Was all he said before he walks out of the room. Yet in a matter of a few minutes, when he returns to have a chat with Moon about what happened after she became Queen, he had found an odd sight in the throne room. It was the Queen and King holding binoculars, staring out a window next to Glossaryck who floated. With seeing that, he just walks towards them.

"I know she's hyperactive but even so she couldn't have done mu—" Naruto was silenced after stopping next to the Queen, King, and Glossaryck. What he saw was a blazing rainbow above the village, causing many wild fires to spread out and panicking citizens to run around. Kurama just shields his eyes with his paws while Naruto facepalms with his left hand right before shouting.

"I WAS AWAY FOR JUST A FEW MINUTES, HOW DID SHE CAUSE THIS MUCH DAMAGE?!" Naruto shouts with disbelief before he sighs again out loud.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **HOPED YOU ALL LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS FANFIC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go people, chapter #2!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto or Star Vs The Forces of Evil related, all ownership goes too there rightful owners. Also, big thanks towards jgss0109 on DeviantArt for letting me use his characters he made of the last Queens of Mewni and there history.**_

-Chapter Begin-

 **/THAT VERY SAME DAY OUTSIDE OF MEWNI\\\\\\\\\**

"NOOOOOOOO!" Shouts Star Butterfly who was on her knees, tugging her mother's dress while Naruto stood between King River and Queen Moon, watching as guards take the Princesses belongings to the carriage.

"I can be good! Please, don't send me to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses!" Just said with sadness before suddenly screaming at the top of her lungs, causing the Fox to shield its ears until she was silenced by a flick to the forehead, gaining an "ow" from Star before River spoke.

"Thank you Naruto, now sweetheart we aren't sending you there." When he said that, his daughters personality took a 180 degree turn as she just smiles with happiness, only saying "oh" in response but her expression turns to that of being depressed when her mother spoke again.

"Yet." She told her just before her husband spoke up.

"You see, Naruto here had a marvelous idea of having you train in a safer dimension, you know to get use to your wand and not set the kingdom on fire. The dimension he chose will also allow you to continue your studies in the books." Hearing that, Star grew depressed at hearing that while Naruto spoke.

"It's called Earth..." Hearing that had surprised the Princess before she was ushered into the carriage by her parents before Naruto while Manfred opened a portal so they could enter through it. With that, the carriage starts heading for it while Star was leaning out of the window shaped hole.

"Goodbye Mewni." Star said sadly while Naruto was leaning back into his seat with Kurama on his lap.

"You'll see it again, so don't get home sick too quick." Naruto told the blonde who looks out the window, wondering how earths changed from decades of not seeing it.

 **/ONE HOUR LATER AT ECHO CREEK ACADEMY\\\\\\\\\**

Currently standing in the Principal's office, in front of the Principal Skeeves was Naruto who had Kurama having its legs on his shoulders with its body against the back of his head and leaning over it, acting like a hat of sorts.

"So you say your from another dimension and that you want to enroll yourself as well as—..." He was cut off by the lights being turned on and off before they turn to look at Star who wore new civilian clothing, messing with the light switch.

"And you said there was no magic on earth!" Hearing that, she received a blank look from Naruto and Kurama while the Principal just rubs his temples.

"Yeaaaaah, this isn't gonna work." Hearing that, Naruto simply bends down and rises again to show a chest in his hands.

"I knew you were going to say that, that's why this was prepared in advanced." With that said he opens it to reveal a chest filled with gold much to the joy of the Principal.

"YOU GUYS ARE GONNA LOVE IT HERE!" He shouts before the light start flicking again, which they turn to the Princess who immediately got flicked "hard" in the back of the head, gaining an "ow" from Star who turns around to face Naruto with annoyance.

"Will you stop that already, it's starting to get annoying!" Hearing that, Naruto just raises an eyebrow at the hyperactive girl.

"Spoken by the one who won't stop messing with the light switch." Hearing that, she simply glared at Naruto before she thought of something an smiles.

"I order you to no longer flick me in the head!" Hearing that, he simply sighs with a nod before turning to the Principal.

"Do you have anyone that can show us around?" He questions the Principal who immediately grabs the mic on the intercom and presses it.

"Marco Diaz to the Principal's office! Marco Diaz to the Principal's office!" He said before hanging up and looks at Naruto with a big smile while the blonde just tried to avoid his uncomfortable gaze before they left the room, now outside and waiting for a student which one specific student arrives, the most noticeable things about him was his mole and red hoodie, smiling confidently.

"Marco! I want you to meet our new foreign exchange students, Naruto and Star Butterfly!" He said, extending his arm towards Naruto who was watching Star press a button on a water fountain and the moment water shot out she entered a stance as if ready to battle. When Marco looked at Naruto he can already tell he doesn't look close to what humans do, due to his eyes and whiskers.

"Uhhhh, sir that guy kinda—" He couldn't finish saying that because Kurama immediately growls at Marco who gave a little girl scream before hiding behind the Principal.

"Now, now Marco! I need a responsible never takes chances type to help Naruto keep an eye on the Ms. Butterfly, and who better then you, the safe kid!" Hearing that, Marco immediately shakes his head in denial.

"WHAT?! No, no, no, no! I am completely wrong for this, I am a misunderstood bad boy!" Hearing that, he heard chuckling and turns to see Naruto actually finding this funny and it makes him feel embarrassed but more when the Fox started cracking up with him. It gets even worse when the Principal grabs his cheek as he spoke.

"Aw that's adorable, but anyways I'm not giving you a choice since he said something about her setting an entire Kingdom on Fire in less then a few minutes so be on guard and be sure to carry a fire extinguisher, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going off to the ice scream shop! Daddy is getting all fifty-two flavors!" He told Marco before he walks off from the annoyed teen who turns to look at Star who was chomping down on the water fountain before he turns to Naruto who raised his hands.

"Don't ask me, I only met her less then a few hours ago." He honestly said before they three finally moved on with Star skipping around the two of them.

"Thanks for showing us around Safe Kid!" Hearing that, Marco immediately denies it while the Princess was pointing at everything she found interesting which was basically everything, including a Janitor during there walk through the school which was oddly designed since it wasn't inside. The hallways were instead outdoors with the lockers lined up on the walls of the buildings.

"What, no! Whatever you know about me isn't true. I don't know where people get the idea that I'm so safe-oh, watch out for that loose tile! It's ridiculous, careful, there's an open locker! You wear a helmet to a gym shower one time and your labeled for life! Broken glass! Friendly, I like taking risks and welcome a little danger in my life!" Hearing that, Naruto was just staring at Marco with a look that could be seen as "your kidding, right?" but that immediately changes when Star suddenly uses her wand on a passing Butterfly, causing it to become miniature Mothra, not a second sooner it shrieks at them before snatching some random student and flies off with the screaming and flailing teen.

"Oops..." Star muttered while she had a look as if she just screwed up the moment it kidnapped a student while Naruto's jaw was dropped with a "wtf" look on his expression while Marco was absolutely terrified.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Marco shouts with great confusion.

"I thought you wanted a little "danger"?" She asked, showing a shine just before her wand was taken out of her head turns to receive a hard boop in the head, gaining a "ow" from Star who glared at Naruto.

"I said to stop that!" She told Naruto who shakes his head.

"First, you said I couldn't flick you anymore in the head, second...YOU CREATED A MONSTER THAT PROCEEDED TO SNATCH A STUDENT AND FLY AWAY WITH SAID STUDENT!" Naruto shouts at Star who was scratching the back of her head uncomfortably.

"Well, when you say it like that it sounds bad." Hearing that, he could only facepalm before he was about to speak when the two heard Marco talk.

"Who are you?" Marco questioned the teen who smiles cheerfully.

"I'm a magical Princess from another dimension." She said while creating a rainbow with cuddly animals appearing on and from it right before they scattered when it caught fire. Naruto simply face palms at how hyperactive this girl actually was.

"Well, that brings us to the end of our tour, I'm going home now!" He said in a cheerful tone before walking in the opposite direction.

"By new friend, see you tomorrow! Bye, by new friend, see ya' later!" She shouts, just as Naruto saw the building they were standing under catch fire.

"Star, STAR!" Naruto shouts, pointing at the fire she just started, marking it as #2 that day.

 **/30 MINUTES LATER, OUTSIDE THE DIAZ RESIDENCE\\\\\\\\\**

Currently approaching his house was a depressed Marco who was thinking about all that happened today.

"(Sigh) What the heck is happening? First we get two new students which turns out one of them is a crazy magical princess and the other guy looks plain scary—" Marco was silenced the moment he opened his door to find his parents sitting on the couch, rubbing Kurama's stomach while the Fox's eyes were half open and its tongue just hanging out of its mouth. Behind the couch was a smiling Star who was letting the cute animal with Naruto just standing near the table with his arms crossed yet he had a small smile.

"Awww, this Fox is so adorable!" Spoke Rafael just before Angie noticed Marco at the door, dumbfounded.

"Oh Marco, come meet the new foreign exchange students and their pet who will be living with us!" Spoke his mother, causing Star to start doing small hops as she was all giddy like. Immediately she runs over to Marco to pull him over towards them.

"I had no idea these were your parents, I just assumed everyone on Earth had the last name Diaz!" She said, making herself not sound what you would call exactly smart.

"Won't it be nice to have Stars upbeat energy around the house?" She questioned her son who looked very annoyed.

"We could have gotten that from puppies." Hearing that, Rafael immediately picks up Kurama so he could hold the Fox in front of Marco.

"But this is better, we have a cute Fox now!" As he said it, the Fox was showing him it's teeth as it growled at the poor boy who hides behind Star.

"Marco, why don't you show Star and her bodyguard to there room." Hearing that, Marco immediately moves fast up the steps to run away from the Fox who simply goes back to the couch to continue to get his belly rubs while Naruto just carried up Star's stuff just after she ran up before him. In no time flat he get arrived at the guest room with Naruto looking around just as he drops the heavy chest filled with Star's stuff, accidentally on Marco's foot which he immediately grabs it while shouting.

"OW!" Hearing that, the blonde just looks at him before apologizing while the Princess was chewing on her families wand.

"Anyways, this room won't be big enough so Naru—" Marco was silenced by Star speaking.

"SPARKLE GLITTER BOMB EXPAND!" She shouts while her wand unleashes enough magic to create a few more stories to the house much to Marco's amazement while Naruto spoke.

"I'll get top floor." He told the two while his carefree master just jumps on the bed while saying its much better now.

"I wish I had a room like this." Spoke the amazed Marco just as Star jumps over to her first friend on Earth.

"You do!" When Naruto hears that, he could already tell something bad was going to happen before he and the earth boy run after the Princess who found Marco's room.

MYSTIC ROOM "SUCK" TRANSFORM!" The moment Naruto heard that, his eyes just widen to see a vortex like black hole appear in the center of the room, sucking everything up before the three started to be dragged until it until Naruto grabs the two by there waists with his left arm while his right hand grabbed the wall and pulls them out before shaking the door shut, the entire time that happened the two had screamed.

"Suck, SUCK?! WHY WAS THE WORD SUCK IN THAT SPELL?!" Marco demands the Princess who started panicking.

"I-I don't know, it just came out that way!" She shouts while Marco buried his face into the door with a loud "SMACK" sound being hard. Seeing the look on Marco's face made her feel worse.

"I'm sorry Marco, uhhhh, how about a lil' sunshine to brighten your day!" With those words, she uses her magic wand to create a smiling Sun atop his head but that instantly turns into a rain cloud that starts to soak Marco much to Star's immediately dismay.

"Smooth." Naruto added to this sad display of magic abilities of Star but his attention went back to Marco the moment he loses his mind.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" He shouts just as he starts approaching the window.

"IF YOUR MOVING IN THEN I AM MOVING OUT!" He shouts just as he gets onto the window but slips out because he was soaking wet, a second later they heard a body hit the ground outside.

"He did know we are on the second story, right?" Naruto asked just before the two made there way to the window, finding Marco on a bunch of cactus's.

"Are you ok?!" Star shouts worriedly to the in pain and twitching Marco.

"Luckily the Cactus broke my fall!" He told the two before he starts helping himself stand up.

"Do you need any help?" She questions him yet all he does is start walking away but joy before looking at the two but more specifically Star.

"NO! I'M FINE, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouts while walking away from them, soaking wet, wearing a single shoe, and losing his mind. Seeing this the Princess repeatedly kept reaching out then pulling back as if unable to decide while Naruto was just watching until he felt something climbing up him and turns to see a relaxed Kurama on him, all his fur messed up as of his entire body was scratched.

"St—" He said but stops at seeing her run away from the window before running back with her arm extended towards the direction Marco went but she pulls back once again, gaining a blank stare from Naruto who sighs at how she acts.

"I'll go get him..." Was all Naruto said, gaining the Princess's attention while he was walking down the steps.

 **/LATER THAT DAY WHEN NIGHT CAME\\\\\\\\\**

Currently standing outside of the closest convenient store was the still being rained on Marco who was shewing soaking candy and holding a cup of soda all the while acting like some crazy guy. The moment when a stranger approached him did the crazy speak.

"HEY BROTHER DO ME A SOLID, REFILL THIS FOR ME!" He shouts, freaking the guy out who immediately runs in the store with Marco not realizing Naruto, and Kurama were watching this odd scene that grew worse the moment a mother and her son walked out, only to feel harassed by Marco which they immediately leave the boy who just complains until he turns to find a disappointed Naruto shaking his head, freaking the guy out just before he stumbles back in a defensive stance.

"Kurama." Just after saying the Fox's name it releases a ball of fire on the cloud, causing it too immediately evaporate which surprises him while the blonde spoke.

"Marco, I understand if all this is overwhelming but I need you to listen to me." Hearing that, Marco grew serious as he shouts at Naruto.

"OVERWHELMING?! NOT ONLY DID SHE TURN A BUTTERFLY INTO A MONSTER BUT SHE ALSO CREATED A BLACK HOLE IN MY ROOM!" He shouts at Naruto who looks away uncomfortably after hearing that.

"Yeaaaaaaa, your not the only one who was shocked at what she's done. Among all the Princess's I've seen, she's very...very, hyperactive." Hearing that, Marco starts to calm since he's also in agreement but that didn't stop his anger.

"I don't get it, why my home of all places?!" He demands the blonde who answered his question which surprised him.

"Because, we needed a place to stay while on Earth as well as—" He was cut off by seeing the surprised then shocked look on Marco's face just before noticing him pointing behind him.

"Naruto!" Hearing that, he just turns around to find nine monsters, well ten if you count the two headed one being led by a small monster known by many as Ludo back at Mewni. All of them looked ready for battle with weapon in hand as well as there eyes showing determination with their "small" leader smiling triumphantly at them.

"Naruto, Star Butterfly's servant and bodyguard! With you out of the way, Star's wand will be mine!" He said, revealing his entire plan to Naruto yet he just sees them as nothing more then a distraction.

"Yeaaaaah, who are you again?" When he heard that, Ludo showed shock at his words and more so that his expression read he doesn't he doesn't really care.

"W-What?! I am Ludo—wait, why am I telling you anything?! GET—" He was silenced because while he spoke, Naruto extended his right arm where Kurama walked on it, crouching as it growled at them all before hearing the words "get him" causing the Fox to jump on Ludo's face, clawing at him and forcing him to stumble back. With that, he just turns back to Marco.

"Now, uh...where was I again...oh yeah now I remember. As I was saying before the idiots cut me off." While he said that, Marco just looks behind him to watch as Kurama kept jumping from monster to monster, not only biting and scratching there faces but also terrorizing them, mostly attacking Ludo. Also, since the moment it begun attacking, it seemed to grow in size.

"Marco, the moment she met you, she thought of you as a friend, and from what I've seen of you so far, I think you will see her as one, too. Your personality can help balance out Star's tendencies to, well you know and keep her out of trouble, well mostly...I think? But that's not the point, you shouldn't blame Star for coming here and to your home of all places because I was the reason she even came here in the first place. I picked Earth because I found it as the best place to help Star in her training as well as your home because, I feel most comfortable of having her live with someone I know. Plus, didn't say you wanted "danger" in your life so with her around you'll have that and with me you won't need to fear actually being ki-what is it Marco, I was just on a roll?" Naruto said before realizing he was pointing at something behind him and turns to see all the beaten monsters with the human sized Fox using Ludo as a chew toy with him in its mouth.

"SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS—" He was silenced by the Fox swallowing him whole. Seeing this, Naruto merely face palms before shouting at the Fox.

"KURAMA, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT EATING GARABGE!" Hearing that, the Fox only looks disappointed and after a few seconds it regurgitate's Ludo in its mouth before spitting out the poor, shaking monster. While this was happening, Naruto outstretched his right hand where a small sword appears by flames and in a single slash he opens up a portal to where they all came from.

"Now leave, or do you all want to be Kurama's food?! I mostly mean you giant chicken!" He said, pointing at the giant chicken and immediately they all start running into the portal with the humanoid frog holding a shaking Ludo who was horrified at what happened. By the time they all entered it, he closed the portal.

"Did I miss something?" When the two guys heard that, they look to see Star standing there, wand in hand with a surprised expression upon her face.

"Nothing much, was talking to Marco when those idiots tried to start a fight but Kurama handled it." He said, pointing at the Fox that returned to its small size and biting on Ludo's skull helmet like a chew toy. After turning back she approached Marco with a sorrowful expression upon her face.

"Listen Marco, I didn't mean to upset you so much so we'll find another family to live with." Hearing that, Marco glances at Naruto who gave him a look that read "your choice" while he walked over to Kurama so he can pick him up while he continued chomping down on Ludo's Ex-helmet. Marco just turns back to Star with a smile forming on his face.

"Actually Star, I don't want you guys to go. I want you to stay with us!" Hearing that, immediately the Princess smiles with happiness but that changes to confusion by the sudden change.

"But what changed your mind?" When she asked that, he motions over to her servant which she turns. The two watch as Naruto was trying to forcefully take Ludo's skull helmet out of Kurama's mouth. End result was Kurama jumping on his face as he dashed off with helmet in mouth, gaining a loud sigh from Naruto who knew he had to chase after the fox since he doesn't like him chewing on what he considers "garbage" like Ludo for example.

"HUGS!" Star shouts as she hugs the surprised Marco who proceeded to smile while Naruto approached them, when he got close enough the Princess suddenly grabbed him by the shirt and pulls him into the hug as well, surprising the fellow blonde but instead of separating he just couldn't help but give a small smile before they separated.

"Now if you'll excuse me Princess, I gotta chase down Kurama." He said, turning his back to them and was about to run full speed when he heard Star's voice.

"Can I help!" Hearing that, he simply turns back with surprise on his face but in the end he didn't really care.

"Fine, but we should hurry, Mr and Mrs Diaz do not want us to stay out past 10:00." He said, starting to walk with Star between him and Marco but suddenly the Princess wraps her right arm around Naruto's neck while her left around Marco's, pulling them close to the point there faces were practically touching.

"FRIEND'S NIGHT OUT!" Star shouts with happiness, surprising the two guys before the three separate.

"I'm kind hungry guys, maybe after finding Kurama we can stop buy a ramen shop on the way home and pick up a bowl." Hearing that, Naruto tilts his head in confusion yet also being intrigued.

"Ramen, What's tha—" He was silenced by the same exact student who was taken away by Mothra falling right into his arms, Naruto could feel he was cold, and smelled badly not to mention his pants are completely wet, it took him a few seconds to realize something about the shaking teen.

"That's not water..." He said, showing a disgusted expression upon his face just as Marco and Star figured it out, too.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **HOPED YOU ALL LIKED THIS SECOND AND MUCH LONGER CHAPTER, HIT SOME PROBLEMS BUT I WAS ABLE TO GET PAST THAT AND FINISH THIS CHAPTER. ALSO, SORRY IF MISTAKES WERE MADE IN WRITING WISE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait and after this I will be updating my Naruto X MLP story.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto or Star Vs The Forces of Evil related, all ownership goes too there rightful owners. Also, big thanks towards jgss0109 on DeviantArt for letting me use his characters he made of the last Queens of Mewni and there history.**_

-Chapter Begin-

 **/THE VERY NEXT DAY, INSIDE THE DIAZ RESIDENCE\\\\\\\\\**

"Alright guys, feast your eyes on this!" Marco shouts loudly, wearing oven gloves as well as a chefs hat. What he held was a plate of nachos with cheese as well as toppings.

"Marco's Super Awesome Nachos!" Star shouts with joy as the two stood in the kitchen with he girl clapping and hopping in joy before taking a single bit out of the Nachos.

"Triangle food!" She said with amazement before taking a bite and drools a little while having a smile upon his face.

"Naruto you want one?" Marco questioned his other friend who was sitting down at a table not really listening, reason why was because he was digging into his fifth bowl of Ramen that was stacked upon each other while behind him was Kurama chewing upon Ludo's helmet. It was almost 11:00 but due to Marco's parents being out on a date they stayed up much longer and made food.

"He's really loving that Ramen, huh?" Marco asked Star who shrugs with a smile just before they all heard a knock, causing Naruto to glance at the door even while eating which Marco approached the door to his backyard and opens it in order to look out but saw no one until he looks to his right then back again, finding a terrifying sight. End result, Naruto started coughing the moment he heard Marco scream like a girl and drop the plate of Nachos, gaining his full attention just like Kurama who look at Star showing a big smile.

"OH MY GOSH, FLYING PRINCESS PONY HEAD!" Star shouts all giddy like while stepping onto the now in pain Marco so she can stand in front of her best-friend from Mewni.

"Hello B-Fly!" Hearing that, Naruto decided to get out of his seat and stick his head out to see who it was and was greeted by seeing Star hugging a bodyless gloating hear of a Pony who has glitter falling from her neck.

"GIRL, we're going out tonight! Are you ready to make some baaaaad choices?!" Pony Head questions who friend who answers with a big smile after pointing at Marco.

"Let me just wake up Marco!" She said, motioning over to what looked like a frozen corpse.

"Oh that is not a dead person?" She asked just before hearing him speak in a weak tone.

"Not...dead...!" He answered just as Star picks him up by his arms.

"Pony Head, meet my best friend Marco Diaz!" When she heard that, Pony Head showed great confusion.

"Your best-friends?" She asked the girl who immediately continued in realization.

"Oh, no, no, no! On earth, your my best-friend on Mewni!" She told her friend before looking down at Marco.

"Marco, this is the Pony I've been telling you about." She told the boy who was greeted by being breathed on the face by the Princess who gets up on his face.

"I hate your face, plus your ugly, ahahahahah! Just kidding, that's a joke! Tic-toc girl, lets par—" Pony Head couldn't even finish after crimson chains burst from the ground all of a sudden and wrap around the now surprised Pony Head. Seeing this, Star and Marco turn towards Naruto who was standing at the doorway, Ramen bowl in hand and Kurama on his left shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going at this hour, Princess?" He questioned Star who showed surprise unlike Pony Head who was confused.

"Uh Star, who's this somewhat creepy yet handsome fella?" Pony Head questioned Star who answers just as she gets next to Naruto to wrap an arm around the teen looking guy.

"This is my personal servant and bodyguard, Naruto! He's my second best friend from Mewni! He'll also be going with us!" When she introduced him, she didn't notice the expression Naruto showed as if he were starting to feel uncomfortable just as Star let's go of him so she could face him with her hands on her hips.

"Now Naruto, what your doing to Pony Head is very rude so I order you to free her!" Hearing that, his eyes narrow before he snaps his fingers and the chains disperse by fire.

"Star, it's late and I don't recommend going out—" He was cut off by Pony Head who got next to Star as she spoke.

"Relax whiskers, B-Fly won't be endanger so chiiiiill already!" Pony Head told the guy who showed a concern at how she acted was very similar to Star but perhaps worse in a way and more uncontrollable.

"Fine—" He stops to see Kurama was missing and turns around to see the Fox snacking on the fallen Nachos with no interest in coming along which he turns to them.

"He can watch the house." He told the three which Star smiles brightly again as this is another Friends Night Out.

"I'm with Naruto on this one, I think I should—" Marco stops cold as he felt a pair of eyes boring through his soul as the Fox was staring at him before he swallows just as Star made a puppy dog face.

"N-Never mind, I'll go." He told Star who smiles brightly just before she wraps her arms around the three in order to hug them all.

"YES, BEST FRIENDS NIGHT OUT!" Star said cheerfully while she held them yet Naruto wasn't very interested in going out, more so staying home and eating Ramen.

"Sweet, let's go!" Pony Head said just before opening her mouth to reveal a pair of scissors.

"Isn't that..." Naruto muttered to himself while Star was amazed as she stood next to Marco.

"Dimensional Scissors, ahhhh, JEALOUS!" She said while being very giddy as Pony Head started to cut through space.

"Wait, we're going to another Di—" Marco couldn't finish after Star grabbed the young teen and ran through the portal which Naruto follows by walking through. With them inside, Pony Head floats backwards slowly with a suspicious look upon her face before closing the dimensional portal. With that done, the Fox continues to eat the Nachos until another portal opens not a moment sooner with three uniformed guards exit with the shortest one bending down to pick up the glitter left by Pony Head.

"Glitter!" The man said just before the three heard movement from behind them and turn to see Kurama growling at them.

"Back away animal, we are by—" He couldn't finish after Kurama jumped on his face, clawing into his mask without mercy as it starters to burn because he got cheese was digging into his cuts on his face from behind the mask.

"Get him off, GET HIM OFF!" He shouts just before one of them tries to pull the Fox off, only for said Fox to jump on his face and start scratching him like no tomorrow.

 **/WITHIN ANOTHER DIMENSION AT THE SAME TIME, INSIDE THE BOUCNE LOUNGE\\\\\\\\\**

The four fall from above with Star and Pony Head Lansing on a soft and comfortable cloud unlike Marco who lands directly on the flooring next to Naruto who lands on his feet which he was greeted by the sight of everyone partying and having fun.

"Well this place is certainly new." The servant muttered while he was looking around the place of music being played, teens hanging out and others dancing.

"Where are we?" Marco questions no one in particular as he was looking up from where he lay.

"The Bounce Lounge, my favorite place to chiiiiiiill, just stay away from the edge." She warned which Naruto did the exact opposite and walks to the edge where he starts to sweat at seeing hundreds to thousands of deadly spikes as well as one skeleton stuck down there. His right arm immediately moves to block Marco who was doing the same and only screams like a girl at seeing the skeleton. Suddenly the two were grabbed by the back of their clothing to be pulled over to Star standing next to Pony Head next to a photo booth.

"Photo booth, PHOTO BOOTH!" She shouts before slamming her butt into Pony Head to send her into it just before they were thrown into it followed by Star entering it. Immediately she starts taking pictures with Marco, herself, and Pony Head posing unlike Naruto who just stood there as the photo's were taken one by one.

"WHAOOO! Now, a souvenir the night—" She stops there to see Naruto exiting the photo booth.

"You guys continue taking pictures, I'll be right back!" Star said before she immediately exits the booth to find Naruto had a sword in hand.

"Naruto, your missing out on the fun with our bestie pictures!" She told the guy with a smile until she saw him slash the air to create a portal back to Earth, causing her smile to slowly disappear while she showed confusion.

"Um, where are you going?" She asked yet instead an immediate answer, he first sighs loudly before turning to her.

"I'm going back to earth..." Hearing that, her eyes widen with confusion.

"Wait, but we just got here and aren't you having fun?" She asked him but noticed that he was just staring at her with a passive expression before he looks away and back at the portal.

"Listen Star, I'm your servant, your bodyguard, and your tutor...whenever you need me just give me an order but being your friend, is something else entirely I'm not comfortable with." Hearing that, she showed a little hurt before she spoke again.

"But, what about that Friends Night Out we had yesterday with Marco when we were searching for Kurama then getting something to eat, you didn't say anything at all and you looked like you were having fun! What changed—" She was cut off by Naruto who spoke immediately as he shook his head.

"Star, we just met and I was more so evaluating you on how you act. If I'm your friend there is a very high chance you won't take me seriously... Besides, I have other more important reasons why I don't want to be friends that I rather not say..." He said right before placing one leg in the portal.

"Is it me—" When Star tried to say that, she was immediately cut off.

"It's not you Star, it's more so me...their is no reason why you should be depressed, I'm not going anywhere." With that said, he enters through the portal to arrive on the other side and was greeted with the sight of three terrified guards sitting on the top of the Guess house roof which was created by magic. The reason why they didn't just leave was because Kurama was on the Diaz home's roof with the pair of Dimensional Scissors at his feet and growling at them with razor sharp teeth. Seeing this, Naruto just sighs before he moves his right hand to grab something under his shirt and takes it out to reveal a locket that he proceeded to open up where lights could be seen.

"Again with that word...Friend...(sigh) among all the Princess's, she's the only one to have said that to me." He said to himself before showing a sad expression before he shuts the locket and placed it back under his shirt where it was closest to his heart.

"Either way, doesn't change the fact that I don't want to feel it again." He muttered before looking up at the Fox and guards at knowing he's got to deal with that quickly then the mess left behind of Nachos.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **BEEN VERY BUSY SO LESS TIME TO DO STORIES IS ALL I CAN SAY.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it goes guys, next chapter incoming and it's last so their may be mistakes as well as Fanfiction is screwing up once again on nun iphone as every time I change something bold it causes the entire page to glitch, if I scroll down it just scrolls me back up to where I made something bold, had too keep copy, pasting, and bold over and over.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto or Star Vs The Forces of Evil related, all ownership goes too there rightful owners. Also, big thanks towards jgss0109 on DeviantArt for letting me use his characters he made of the last Queens of Mewni and there history._**

-Chapter Begin-

 **/ONE WEEK LATER, AT ECHO CREEK ACADEMY\\\\\\\\\**

"Wait, so that's why you always wear the same thing? So it isn't just a custom on Mewni for everyone to have the same pair of clothes." Spoke the surprised Naruto who was walking next to Marco towards class, Star already being there with Kurama in tow.

"Yup, I like red, I like hoodies, so I bought a dozen of them." He told the blonde who just stares at him as they were passed by a lot of students tho many seemed to be a little unnerved at Naruto's appearance due to his eyes, teeth, and appearance overall which he took note of as they passed by but didn't pay it much mind.

"So, where are you friends at?" He questioned Marco who simply pints at two students standing at a locker.

"Alfonzo and Ferguson." He said which Naruto just looks at the two and could see the taller of the two nudge the larger one.

"Here she comes!" The moment he said that, Naruto went wide eyed as he saw the larger one lifts his shirt to reveal a painted on mouth with eyes the moment a girl walks by.

"Hey, hey, are those books? Where are you going with those books? Do you like to re—" He was silenced after he and his stomach were slapped by the girl who walks off. After that, Naruto just looks at Marco a little disturbed.

"Their usually cooler." When he heard that, he simply raises an eyebrow at finding that hard to believe before their attention was drawn towards the sound of something rolling across the floor to find a girl about Stars age. She had wavy, shoulder-length platinum blond hair with an aqua streak on the left side being blocked by a helmet, tan skin, mint green eyes, and freckles. Among her clothing she wore a very noticeable orange seashell necklace. The girl was also riding a skateboard towards the tow with a helmet atop her head.

"(Gasp) Jackie Lynn Thomas!" Spoke the heart eyes Marco Diaz who was staring at Jackie with amazement unlike Naruto who was simply looking at the teen with an expression that read "oh you've got to be kidding me" just before his gaze was directed at Jackie the moment she came rolling by. The teen just gives Naruto a smile while also giving him a small wave.

"Hey Whiskers!" The girl said to Naruto as she rolled past the two with the still heart eyes Marco staring at her before he's nudged in the side, causing him to look at Naruto.

"Class remember." He told Marco right as he passed by him towards class which Marco follows suite.

"How do you know Jackie?" When he was asked that, Naruto blinks a little in surprise and glances back at him.

"Kinda a long story, but it involves Kurama eating her skateboard." He told the surprised Marco who just stares at him with surprise yet didn't bother asking as in a few minutes, they were sitting down in clsss with Kurama sitting on his shoulders while using his head to lay his body on. While he was waiting patiently, he could see the Princess doodling on her desk before she looks at him.

"Hey Naruto, look, look, look!" She told her bodyguard who sat behind her, causing him to look up from his desk to see her pointing at the desk she was drawing on which showed a Butterfly with her name on it as well as stars inside the insect, too.

"It's my name, it's my name! With a star inside a butterfly and two hearts!" She said before looking back at Naruto, almost immediately looking somewhat depressed to see the expression on his face being passive again before he looks down.

"Star, your here to learn not play around." Hearing that, Star just turns away now feeling depressed just as a test paper slams on top of her desk, freaking her out as she looks up to meet the teacher that was glaring down at her before she moves onto each desk.

"As you can see class, most of you have done a pathetic job." She told all of them yet Star just smiles as she took the paper and shows it to Marco.

"Not me, I got an F for Fantastic!" Star told her human friend who only corrects her to say it meant for Failure, much to her confusion and sadness.

"What, you don't have tests on Mewni?" Marco asked Star who revealed skipping out on her Princess tests while Naruto was staring at his paper that showed an F due to the fact he hadn't really studied on Earth knowledge which he proceeded to sigh before crumbling it up and tossing it in the air before it was immediately hit by flames and reduced to nothing.

"I want the best one too!" Said the Princess who immediately got out of her chair and approaches the teacher, gaining a facepalm from Naruto and the Fox while Marco tried to stop her.

"Oh Miss Skullnick!" She called, causing their teacher to crush the piece of chalk in her hand before turning around in anger to face the overjoyed blonde.

"Hey Skullzy, could you please do me a tiny little favor and turn my F into an A?" She asked, gaining her answer almost immediately.

"Your whining about a lousy grade?! I finally got a guy with a boat, and he left me at the dock!" She said, confusing the hell out of Naruto who proceeds who didn't understand why that involves Star's tests grade.

"THE DOCK ISN'T THE IMPORTANT PART!" The teacher yelled after hearing Star repeat the words "the dock" but Star merely chews on her wand, not really paying any kind to her words until she heard someone that peaked her interest.

"I guess I'm doomed to dry land." When Star heard that, she immediately brightens as she thought of a horrible idea.

"I got it, I'll cast a spell to get you the perfect guy and you can give me the perfect grade!" She said, not even realizing how bad of an idea that was.

"WHAT?!" Skullnick shouts with great confusion yet Star didn't listen even what Naruto stood up, shouting her name.

"STAR, DON'T—" He couldn't finish as she's already casted her spell.

"Man Magnet Love Storm!" Star shouts as she fires a green beam on her teacher, transforming her into a Troll that shocks Star while her bodyguard simply facepalms with Kurama shielding his eyes.

"Star, what did you do?!" Marco demands her after he got out of his seat to run up to the confused Princess.

"I-I think I turned her into a troll." She honestly replies, still wondering how she did that just before she looks back to Naruto and regrets what she had done since Naruto didn't look very happy at her using her magic in such a way on someone, not only that but one idiot student found this to be amazing.

"STAR BUTTERFLY RULES!" He shouts with amazement, gaining cheers from everyone in class unlike Naruto who found this to be a bother, and it wasn't just him since Miss Skullnick was now freaking out.

"I'M HIDEOUS!" She cries in horror at her new form she's now in, jumping up and down nonstop while Marco and Star panicked with Naruto approaching the two of them.

"Star!" Naruto shouts to the Princess who looks at him with wide eyes before she looks quickly turns back to her teacher, only thinking about fixing her mess.

"I can fix this! Lightning change back!" She shouts, having her wand shoot out a new magic which consumes her before it spreads to envelope Star, Marco, and Naruto before they were all teleported away. Leaving Kurama who was sitting on Naruto's desk, gaining the others attention to look at the Fox that was already asleep.

 **/BACK AT THE DIAZ RESIDENCE, STAR'S ROOM\\\\\\\\\**

In an instant, the five appeared in her room which almost immediately Skullnick starts to panic as she screams and cries, running around as she tried to understand everything that was happening to her yet it was useless.

"Huh, where are we?" Star asked, looking around in confusion yet it was completely obvious of their location.

"You just zapped us back to the house!" Marco told the wide eyed Star who looks at her wand with amazement.

"I wish I knew how I did that, it could really come in handy if I—" She was cut off the moment she looked back at Marco when her wand was suddenly taken out of her hand, causing her too turn to receive a hard boop in the head, gaining a "ow" from Star who found Naruto looking at her seriously.

"Star, your getting off topic. Shouldn't you worry more about the fact your teacher, the one who's in charge of your learning has been transformed, "by you" into a troll...we both know what you mother will do once she finds out." Hearing that spoken by the blonde, almost immediately she overreacts in horror.

"They're gonna send me St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. It's a terrible, horrible place that anyone who goes there will never come out the same! AHHH—OW!" Star shouts again in pain after receiving another bop on the head and immediately grabs her wand out of Naruto's.

"Will you stop doing that already, and that's an order!" She told Naruto who complies yet proceeds to plan out the next way to deal with Star just before the four could continue their conversing, they all heard a crash and turn to see that Skullnick had already jumped through the wall, leaving an impression of her behind. Seeing this, Star sighs before she looks at Naruto who sighs.

 **/2 SECONDS LATER\\\\\\\\\**

Currently Skullnick was running full speed, despite being tied up in rope before she was landed on by Naruto.

"Sorry teach, but orders are orders." He told her just before Star and Marco land on her, annoying her greatly.

"Wow, good job Naruto." She told the bodyguard just before they heard a familiar voice that mocked Star's which they all turn to see a bunch of monsters in front of them, ready to fight which was led by Ludo who wore a bag of potato ships atop his head in place of his still missing crown.

"Ludo, what are you doing here?!" Star demands the villain who answers with a smile.

"Can't you see blonde, you are at your most distracted! Without the protection of that beast and dealing that Troll, you are defenseless!" Ludo told the confused Princess.

"What? I have been way more distracted then this." Star denied which Ludo didn't believe.

"I don't know, you seem...pretty distracted?" When that was said, Naruto decided to speak up.

"Well right now we aren't, you did know you could have surprised attack yet instead of that you declared your presence in front of us, the moment you did...well...your the literal term of a bird brain." Naruto truthfully told Ludo who tried to respond before stopping for a few secs until he got angry.

"JUST ATTACK!" He shouts with his monsters charging yet Naruto simply grabs both Marco and Star as he jumps off of their teacher who was proceeded to he run over by the others as they charged for them with Naruto simply letting the two go.

"Seriously—" Before Naruto could move he heard Star shout from behind him as she jumps high into the air.

"Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!" With those words, her wands releases a light pink light before it shoots out heart-shaped daggers projectiles at the monsters, stabbing them all with Naruto's eyes widening.

"Seems she's starting to get the hang of offensive spells." Naruto thought before his attention was drawn towards a minotaur with cattle-like legs standing behind while cracking his knuckles as he charges right at Naruto who was about to attack when all of a sudden a rainbow, hearts, and winged bunnies beam of light slams into the monster and sends him directly into Skullnick who was starting to get up until she was abruptly slammed into. With that, the bodyguard turns to Star who was focused on fighting monsters.

"So that's it, what she lacks in elegance of other Princess's it's in turn switched with her battle capabilities. Tho, I wonder how far she has gotten in the basic knowledge of—" He was silenced by suddenly feeling something peck him and turns to find the giant chicken.

"Bwak Bwak Bwaaa—" The chicken was stopped by Naruto grabbing its beak as he pulls it closely to his face with his left hand releasing fire.

"Time for your punishment." With those words, in less then five seconds the bird was sent flying though the sky with its back end on fire, appearing as a rocket ship that flew through the sky until it crashed into a restaurant ceiling, landing in the kitchen area to be greeted with a horrifying sight. Outside the store, a sign tha read "Mr. Chicken" could be seen on its front followed by what could be thought of as screams of her from inside the food joint.

"Stupid bird." Naruto muttered with a smile, not realizing he had gained a lot of attention to see Naruto had caused the ground under the chicken's feet to open just enough to unleash flames. Watching this scene was a surprised Star who recognized it as something a certain Ex of hers could do.

"How—" She stops there the moment she saw the monster she hit staring dreamily at Miss Skullnick who in turn did the same thing.

"Awwwwww—" Star stops right their the moment she heard a loud thud and turns to see Naruto standing on top of the bearded deer with a foot on top of his head.

"Don't get distracted from the fight, you almost got attacked from behind Star." Naruto told the Princess who glances back as the Minotaur monster runs back towards them while giving their teacher a wave. Seeing this, Star turns towards the two guys.

"Hey guys, you can handle this for minute on your own?" She questioned the two which Marco immediately confirms it with a nod of his.

"Cool, thanks." With that, she runs away from them and towards Skullnick much to Naruto's confusion until he heard a girlish scream and turns to see all the monsters glaring at the two as they leaping for them until they were stopped by Naruto's left fist punching the the ground, causing many cracks to form on said ground and with it chains abrupt from the ground to chains all the monsters much to Marco's shock.

"H-HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Marco demands Naruto who merely looks at him.

"What, it's just Demon magic." When Naruto said that, the Diaz's eyes simply widen while staring at him as it started to make sense of his appearance.

"Hey Naruto!" Hearing that, he simply looks back at the smiling Princess who stood next to an excited Skullnick.

"Do you mind releasing the Minotaur guy?" Hearing that, he just blinks in surprise while the chained up Ludo was very confused.

"Hey, what are—" He was silenced by chains wrapping around his beak to silence him while Naruto snaps his fingers and caused the Minotaur to be dropped while all the monsters just look at each other before at Naruto who looks at them with a shrug that said "don't look at me, I'm as confused as you guys". Finally their thoughts were answered as the monster mumbles things before running over to Skullnick.

"I...am so confused." Marco finally says with Naruto just nodding in agreement as they watched the smiling Star turn to all the chained up monsters.

"Now, time to deal with you guys! Naruto, if you could..." With those words, they were released with Ludo going "oh no" as her wand glows bright pink with magic.

"Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast!" Hearing that and the amount of magic her wand was releasing, Naruto simply went wide eyed.

"Wait, WHA—" Naruto couldn't say anything as they were all confused by the large explosion of fire and butterflies that erupted from the wand in the shape of a butterfly. By the time it was all over, there was quite a bit of fire, a lot of damage, badly hurt monsters, and a shocked Naruto who was shielding the freaking out Marco who didn't understand what just happened unlike Naruto who couldn't believe it.

"She just got the wand yet the amount of magic she just released...it should have taken her months of practice yet she just released it with ease. Not only is her personality explosive but also her magic ability." Naruto thought with wide eyes while Star simply smiles with glee.

"Whooooooa, eheheh!" Were the glee filled sounds spoken by the smiling Star who proceeded too walk up to Ludo trying to wake up what seems to be he corpse of Bearded Deer.

"GET UP! GET UUUUUUUP!" Ludo orders the monster who remained unresponsive.

"Told ya' I wasn't distra—wait, did I just kill that guy?!" Star asked, starting to feel bad but that disappears when Ludo confirmed he was alive...as well as bleeding internally and being a baby as well. Ludo proceeded to move away from the Princess so he could then open up a portal back to his base.

"Get up you dipsticks!" With that order, one by one the monsters start to crawl and drag their injured bodies over to the portal in utter pain but their attention was drawn towards the Minotaur and Skullnick approaching them much too Marco's disgust, Star's happiness, and Naruto's...well, not really caring at all, more so focused on the fact he just realized Kurama wasn't with them before turns to see the two walking towards them, arm in arm before stopping in front of them.

"Soooo, now that I hooked you up, what about that A?" Star asked her teacher who simply smiles.

"Honey please, I give you an A+ if I was working but I'll be taking my vacation with Captain Triceps here." With that said, they start moving again with the monster mumbling until they heard Naruto.

"Hey Minotaur." Hearing that, the monster turns just as he found Naruto directly in front of him and merely tap his throat, immediately causing him to cough loudly as if something were stuck in his throat.

"(COUGH), (COUGH), (COUGH), What did you—wait, I'M SPEAKING ENGLISH?!" The monster shouts in shock at realizing he can speak English and simply looks at Naruto with shock along with a surprised Skullnick who felt happier at seeing what he did.

"I could not understand a single thing you said so I made it easier for everyone by correcting your speech problem." Was all the blonde said as he turns to find a smiling Star and surprised Marco.

"Thanks Naruto, now they can start to get to know each other!" The smiling Princess told the surprised Blonde who didn't realize he helped Star's plan and just looks away.

"I didn't really do it for your plan, more so did it so everyone can now understand what he's saying." He told her her could see she didn't buy and just smiles at him before their attention was drawn back to their teacher walking away with the Minotaur as they were having a conversation.

"What about my A?!" Star questions her teacher who merely looks back at her with a smile.

"Try studying." Her response caused the normally happy Star to look exhausted, feeling like she just wasted her time before she heard a laugh and turns to see Naruto smiling as he was trying hard not to laugh at seeing Star's plan blow up in her face as well as being told to do what she hates before he stops at seeing Star looking at him with a smile, causing him to immediately cough as he looks away with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"Anyways, if you'll excuse me I gotta track down a Fox. Hopefully he didn't start causing a panic." With those words, he starts to hurry away to find Kurama as well as leave since he was feeling embarrassment at how he acted, more so when he told Star he couldn't be friends with her.

 **/30 MINUTES LATER, OUTSIDE A PARTICULAR HOME\\\\\\\\\**

By the time Naruto arrived, he was met with a ranch-style house with the address being 311 on the outside as well as sending Kurama inside. Not waiting another second he walks up to the door and presses the doorbell.

*Ding-dong*

With that, it took less then thirty seconds to hear the doorknob to start to turn and slowly the door opens. The moment it did, he was greeted with the surprising sight of his classmate Jackie holding Kurama in her arms while the Fox had another one of her skateboard in its mouth.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **HOPED YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it goes guys, next chapter and I'm so sorry for the almost year-long wait I'm still very busy in life but with season 4 out I wanted to give out an update for this story even if it is small.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto or Star Vs The Forces of Evil related, all ownership goes too there rightful owners. Also, big thanks towards jgss0109 on DeviantArt for letting me use his characters he made of the last Queens of Mewni and there history._**

-Chapter Begin-

 **/OUTSIDE THE HOME OF THOMAS'S RESIDENCE, SUNDOWN\\\\\\\\\**

"Um..." As Naruto said it, he was staring at Jackie in surprise before down at the Fox, Kurama who was being held in her arms while having a skateboard in its mouth. As he tries to piece this together, until Jackie finally gave an explanation.

"Hey Naruto, since you didn't come back to the school once it was over, I decided to take Kurama back to my house and bring him to school tomorrow since I rather not have leave him all alone. Buuut..." After saying that, she releases one of her arms to try and pull her skateboard out of the fox's mouth yet it wouldn't even budge. Seeing this, Naruto just sighs before looking up at her.

"He's not letting go so it's best to get food or have that board instead become his food." His idea was immediately shot down by her.

"I tried that but he doesn't seem interested with the food I've shown him." Upon hearing that, Naruto was very much surprised and just looks at Kurama, bending down to eye level with the Fox as he places a hand on the skateboard, trying to pull yet he wouldn't release it. In the end, Jackie lifts the Fox to look at him directly.

"C'mon little buddy, could you let it go?" As she asked the Fox, all it did was stare at her before she sighs and looks at Naruto.

"Tell you what, since it's obvious he's not gonna let go any time soon how about you just take him home and give me back the—" She was cut off just as the Fox immediately struggles and pushes off of her, landing on its feet and making its way back inside Jackie's home which she just blinks in surprise.

"This never happened before, he rather stays at my side." As he said that, Jackie just looks at him just as an idea pops into her head.

"How about this, why don't you come in since your his owner maybe you can find some food I haven't tried yet in the fridge to get him to let go." Upon hearing that, Naruto simply shrugs as he agrees and enters the home to find that its similar to Diaz's home yet the bigger changes are the fact that is was filled with souvenirs and other nicknacks which were all over the corners of the walls of the room, one side of the wall had a case of trophies of surfing, skateboarding, and snowboarding that belonged to not only Jackie but her family as well.

"... Interesting." Naruto thought as he looks at the side of the case to see that on one side had surfboards while the other skateboards, both lined up against the wall, having different designs for each one.

"The fridge is over here." She said, gaining his attention as he looks across the room where a long couch could be seen next to a single chair before turning to the kitchen that was in the very same room but a little blocked off since the counter connected to the wall and around the kitchen. There he saw Jackie opening up the fridge which Naruto walks over to her yet it took a single glance to scan he fridge.

"From the looks, I don't really see anything that would be particularly to Kurama's liking. Well except this, hey Kurama!" Naruto shouted, taking a slice of pizza which surprises the girl who watched the fox immediately drops the skateboard as the little one dashes for the food that Naruto tosses and immediately devours in one single bite.

"Um, dude. You sure you should be feeding your pet human food?" Her question gained a raised eyebrow from the fellow blonde.

"He devoured your skateboard, without any problems." His answer surprised her yet she immediately understood with an "oh yeah" escaping her lips before walking over to her skateboard, picking it up to see the deep bite marks.

"Well I doubt this is useable anymore." She said with a sigh and easily snaps it in half before turning to Naruto who picks up the fox.

"Sorry, I'll—" He was cut off by her shaking her head whole facing him.

"Oh you don't have too, that gold coin you gave me was kinda worth over 7,000 dollars." Hearing that, Naruto blinks in surprise before he facepalms, upon seeing this confused Jackie until she watched him go into his pocket to take out a froggy wallet that he opens up to show its empty.

"That ramen chef lied to me, he said a bowl of ramen cost one good coin!" His words caused Jackie's eyes too widen as she recalled a ramen restaurant currently under construction by the same man who owned a small ramen shop. As she remembered that, she couldn't help but try to contain a laugh while Naruto stares at a fly coming out of his wallet before he noticed Jackie.

"Geez, why ya' gotta laugh at me? Not my fault I forgot earth customs, I haven't been in this dimension for years." Hearing that, Jackie stops as she goes into the fridge to take out a water bottle before closing it.

"Oh yeah, forgot your Star's bodyguard but I'm confused, you sound as if you haven't visited in like 30 years." After saying that, she takes goes to drink her water after twisting the cap but as she did so, Naruto spoke the moment she began drinking.

"Last time I've been on this planet was when I was Comet Butterfly's servant, she was Star's Grandmother." The moment he said that he was introduced to a spit-take that hit him directly in the face, drenching his face, a little hair, and his shirt with water.

"W-Wait, Grandmother? How old even are you?!" She demanded in shock, trying to wrap her head around it while Naruto looked at his fingers, after a few seconds he drew a blank look before turning to her.

"I'll just say I've been around for generations of Star's family, I was born a little before the first future Queen of Mewni was born so yeah...I'm old." After saying that, he found the girl was touching his face, still in shock.

"But your so young, how?" She asked the servant who was surprised.

"I'm a Demon, well more so one of the Original Demon's, due to the fact we were the strongest. I can control how I look tho I prefer a young teenager since it also helps with my job." His words caused Jackie's eyes to widen as she took a step back to see Kurama jump on his shoulder, turning to flames as it begins to dry him up until it stops with Jackie just staring at him.

"W-W-Wait, I thought demons only existed on earth?" Her question gained a shake of the head as Naruto explained.

"Technically no, the Demon's you refer to were of Mewni, they just come to Earth to well...you know the stories." Hearing that, Jackie was very much surprised while staring at Naruto before she spoke.

"Ok, but this doesn't explain why a Demon like you are a servant? Did you lose a bet or something?" As she asked that in a somewhat joking manner, yet she immediately regretted it upon seeing the depressed expression on his face just as Kurama was the same.

"...I'll just say, I've committed many sins in my past and I'm still paying for them now." His words caused her to immediately look away while rubbing her arm.

"Sorry, I—" She was cut off by him shaking his head.

"No, it's not your fault but you were curious. Anyways, it's time for us to leave." As he spoke, no longer in the mood to talk he turns away from her towards the door but was stopped the tail hitting his face, causing him to look at Kurama.

"What?" Upon asking that, he watched the fox jumps off him onto the floor and made its way to Jackie's feet, looking at him as they communicated.

"...really?" As he asked that, Jackie was confused as Naruto walks towards her.

"Wait, you can talk to—" She stopped as Naruto has stopped in front of her, moving his right hand through her hair as he leans closer to her, getting a single sniff of her hair which immediately weirds out Jackie who takes a step back.

"Uh, mind telling me why you just basically smelled my hair?" She asked, showing an uncomfortable expression until she saw the half deep in thought expression.

"Sorry about that, I wanted to confirm something Kurama told me and he was right, your scent. I can't tell where but you smell awfully familiar...?" His words confused her more as she didn't know how he could tell till she recalled he's a Demon and wondered if that gave him some kind of keen sense of smell.

"Either way, we'll be leaving now. Kurama." Naruto finished he called to the Fox, gaining its attention as it approached him in order to climb up his back and sits on his shoulder.

"Thanks for watching over him, see ya' back at school." After saying that, he walks towards the door to open it and leave with the door shutting behind him but as he did so, Jackie was trying to absorb the information, the cute guy in class turns out to be a Demon, a very old Demon in fact who's been a servant to a royal family for generations. Not only that, he thinks she smells familiar.

"Familiar..." As Jackie repeated that, she looks down at her feet as she was now trying to recall where she exactly saw Naruto due to the first time she saw him, she felt like she saw him somewhere.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **HOPED YOU ALL LIKE THIS SHORT CHAPTER.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thischapter will be introducing a new character I felt like should be added to this story and I hope you like it.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto or Star Vs The Forces of Evil related, all ownership goes too there rightful owners. Also, big thanks towards jgss0109 on DeviantArt for letting me use his characters he made of the last Queens of Mewni and there history_**.

-Chapter Begin-

 **WITHIN THE DIAZ RESIDENCE, INSIDE MARCO'S ROOM\\\\\\\\\**

"Why am I here again?" Asked one Demon who sat on Marco's bed, watching the teen who wore a karate gi slowly taking deep breaths as his right hand gently presses against the wooden board before raising again.

"To make sure your Fox doesn't attack me, I need to focus!" He said, not even taking his eyes off the board while Naruto sighs out of boredom just as one Princess passes by the room, quickly coming back to see what was happening just as Marco has a yell and chops the wood in half much to her amazement.

"Whoa! You hate wood too, yeaah, crush that wood, woods the worst!" She said, giving a few punches with excitement before turning to anger due to the fact her birthday falls on Stump Day, a day they basically celebrate wood.

"What, no. I'm practicing for my upcoming Karate Tournament. You see Star, Martial Arts is all about honor and discipline, which is why... I'M GONNA KICK yaS BUTT!" The moment Naruto heard that he starts to sweat drop at the fact Marco just went against Honor and Discipline while Star wondered if that was the talking Bear that rummaged through her parent's garbage back at home.

"He's just this creep in my Dojo that's only any good cause of his rich parents by his fancy equipment and private lessons." As he said it, Naruto and Star look at each other who saw that he's quite jealous.

"But Saturday, he's gonna get a taste of this, HIYAAA—OOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHW!" Marco shouts in pain as he only gained broken bones after karate chopping the wood in the wrong area.

 **ONE DAY LATER, BACK IN MARCO'S ROOM\\\\\\\\\**

"This is a night are nightmare." Complained one Marco who lay in bed, staring at the ceiling while having a cast on his right arm which was being used as Kurama's chew toy yet didn't put enough force into his bites to hurt Marco. In seconds he sat up in bed with Kurama not letting go of his cast.

"If I can't fight Jeremy, he'll say I chickened out and he'll never let me live it down!" While he told them his life story, Star was in front of Naruto showing him different hairstyles.

"Pigtails, ponytail, pigtails, ponytail, pigtails, ponytail, pigtails, ponytail, pigtails—" She was finally stoped by Marco who spoke in realization.

"Wait, you have a wand! You can just, fix my hand!" When Naruto heard that, he went wide eyed just as Star spoke.

"Yeaaaah, that sort of spells not really in my comfort zone. Oh but if you'd like, I could give you a pretty wicked set of pigtails!" As she said it, with a wave of her wand she had pigtails again much to Marco's dismay as he lays back down with a sound of sadness. Seeing this, Naruto got up from his chair to look at Star.

"If you'll excuse me Princess, I'm getting something to eat." With that said he leaves the room with Kurama following after, leaving them to themselves yet...in a matter of a minute when he returned to hear yelling...

"Star, is everything—..." As he spoke, he had stopped at the door from going wide-eyed at seeing a screaming Marco staring at his monster tentacle arm while Star was frantically looking through the book, seeing this scene caused Naruto too slowly shut the door as he didn't want to get dragged into this, having thought Star wouldn't bother healing Marco's arm and regretting he wasn't listening into what was going on in the room and just watched the monster arm send the magic book out the now destroyed window. Upon seeing this scene, Naruto immediately facepalms while Star looked guilty at seeing Naruto shake his head before walking away, causing her to look down sadly at disappointing Naruto again.

 **THAT VERY NEXT MORNING, AT THE KITCHEN IN THE DIAZ RESIDENCE\\\\\\\\\**

Naruto was simply staring at the tired, annoyed, and very red Marco who had a bowl of cereal, a glass of orange juice, a carton of orange juice, a cereal box, and a piece of bread in front of him...all of which were knocked away as of on purpose by the tentacle, seeing this caused Naruto to sweatdrop while Kurama, on the other hand, was sitting on the floor and digging into a bowl of food just as Star arrives from upstairs with a loud yawn as she sat down at the table.

"Morning Marco, morning Monster Arm, morning Naruto. I was up all night, but I hadn't found a way to reverse the spell." She said, forgetting she went over this already with Naruto when he woke up to find her still practicing the spells to the Demon just stares at her as he still waited for her to ask him for help which he knew of how to reverse it. As she spoke, they watched the tentacle grab orange juice and pour it all over an even more annoyed Marco.

"To this day I still have no idea why one of the Princess's I served would create such an idiotic spell..." Naruto muttered just as the tentacle goes to slap him, he caught it with ease.

"You gotta do better—" He was cut off by it slipping out of his hand due to the slime before grabbing a nearby chair and threw it at Naruto, knocking him off his chair and onto the ground much to Star's worry and shock as she got up to run to his side, now more awake at what she just saw.

"Naruto, are you—" She stoped to see he was standing back up by himself, uninjured.

"Princess, as you can see this is what happens when you don't understand a spell, it causes unasked for trouble." After saying that, he begins picking up the broken chair while Star was about to say something but stops knowing he was right, it was at this moment that Naruto was looking at Star to see she was still bothered by what he said at the bounce area.

 **AT SCHOOL THAT VERY MORNING, LUNCH TIME\\\\\\\\\**

"Why did she even think of such a spell?" The Demon muttered while staring at an annoyed Marco walking next to Star, trying to avoid his tray of food from being hit by the tentacle. It was during this time that Naruto heard a familiar voice with Kurama on his head turning towards said voice.

"Um Naruto, what's going on with Marco's arm?" Hearing that, he just turns to see Jackie approaching him from behind.

"Star didn't bother to think things through first so she ended up turning his arm into a monster arm—" He stopped to see her eyes widening and turns too sone bully in front of a shorter the student while having an injury on his cheek when he turns he saw Marco and his arm.

"Who did that?" He question earned a pointing at the tentacle arm much to Marco's uncomfortableness.

No one hits—" He was silenced by being repeatedly slapped before he starts crying like a full-grown child before running off scared with Naruto now wondering just how much intelligence it has as he watched it clean off the bullied kid quickly before everyone began to cheer for Marco and while this was happening, Jackie was petting Kurama.

"Hey there little buddy." She said to the fox just before she felt her phone vibrate and proceeded to take it out of her pocket to smile upon seeing the screen.

"I'll talk to you later dude." She said, turning around with Naruto turning towards her with curiosity.

"Something happen?" His question gained a smile from her while she waved her phone.

"Dad just texted me, he's in town for the week." As she said it, she went back to her table with Naruto turning back to Marco being celebrated as a Hero by his classmates.

 **THAT VERY NIGHT AT THE DIAZ RESIDENCE\\\\\\\\\**

"I found it, a reverse tentacle spell...I think?" Star said, sitting at the table with Naruto next to her, looking at the page with Marco sitting on Naruto's bed while poking at the tentacle with Kurama just sleeping on Star's bed on the next level of the room. She just looks at Naruto who nods in agreement and smiles to herself.

"Maybe you should practice on something first?" His questioned earned agreement already before it was even said.

"Way ahead of you, Naruto if you could." With those words, Naruto picks up one of the many many potted plants he bought, placing it on the table in front of her and with a chant she reduces that plant to a lifeless stick that had a smoke on the shape of a skull. Seeing this, Naruto, Star, and Marco went wide eyed at seeing that with Naruto putting a second one on the table.

"Good thing I bought like 50 potted plants." He said, turning to see Marco immediately leaving the room fearfully much to Star's discomfort as she glances at Naruto before pointing her wand at the plant, with a second chat she causes the pot to explode that surprises Naruto while Star flinches a little.

"Uuuuuuuuuh." Was all the sound she made with Naruto putting another pot on her table, knowing this is gonna be awhile.

 **297 POTS LATER, ABOVE THE PREVIOUS AMOUNT BOUGHT; THE VERY NEXT MORNING ON SATURDAY\\\\\\\\\**

The very very tired Star still sat at her table, having trouble keeping her eyes open as she was in a daze unlike Naruto who was stills surprise to see she was forcing herself to stay awake and train, watching as she made her 300th try which resulted in a perfect hand growing out of the pot, giving a thumbs up which in turn unnerved Naruto as he wondered just how it was able to move on its own.

"MARCO!" She shouts, running out of the room which Naruto just looks at the hand.

"How are you doing that?" His question wanted a middle finger from the hand, causing Naruto's eyebrow too twitch.

"You dick." He said just as the hand goes to do a thumbs up with Star entering the room again to grab the pot and leaves, with that Naruto turns to see Kurama coming out from under the bed with a yawn.

"Well, how was your sleep?" His question earned a stretch from Kurama just as the two heard "FINE" and turn to hear stopping which Star enters the room in anger.

"two nights, TWO NIGHTS! I tried to fix his monster arm, than he gets maaaaaad, and now I gotta watch him Karate!" As she said it, she approached his bed on the first floor and face plants on it. Upon seeing this, Naruto sighs at her behavior.

"Well can't blame you for that, seems Marco wants to use the arm too cheat...tho not sure how he's even allowed to do that but Star, you did—" He stops to notice something and just approaches her to see she was asleep, upon seeing this he just picks her up and with a single jump he gets to the second floor of the room where he lays Star in her bed before pulling the blankets over her, staving her move around a bit which causes him to smile.

"Impatient when it comes to learning a spell, just like Estelaria." The moment he said that his eyes widen all the way as he saw in Star's place a girl sleeping who also had a resemblance to Star by facial features before returning to Star. After seeing that, Naruto takes a deep breath before he grabs the locket around his neck. With a couple of seconds going by he finally stands up and jumps down to the floor of the room with Kurama running up his leg to lay on his head.

"To think, I've been protecting the Butterfly family for over 30 generations...yet, I still cannot seem to move on." Was all he said while he Fox's eyes seem sad.

(It was because of her, we came to realize our mistake.)

Upon hearing that in his mind, he turns to the Fox and just scratches his head while walking towards the door.

 **FEW HOURS LATER, AT THE KARATE DOJO THAT VERY EVENING CLOSE TO SUNSET\\\\\\\\\**

"I wanna go back to beeeeed." Complained the half-asleep Star who was being carried piggyback style by Naruto who was making his way through the legs of the civilians, placing her on his left which he sat down, his right having Ferguson and Alfonzo just sitting there in surprise with Kurama just laying on Naruto's head, not bothering to move.

"Is she ok?" Alfonzo asked Naruto with Ferguson being the next to speak.

"You look terrible, and I have very low standards." He said to the very tired princess who yawns loudly while Sensei Brantley spoke.

"Allow me to introduce our first competitor, Jeremy Birnbaum!" Upon saying that, they all direct their gazes at one side of the room where a cloaked figure was getting a massage and a drink from two butlers before revealing himself to be...a kid who shouts. Seeing this, Naruto, Star, Ferguson, and Alfonzo were just dumbfounded at what they were even seeing.

"That's Jeremy?!" Star said in disbelief while Naruto simply facepalms and Kurama just covered his eyes with his paws. The three then agreed with Ferguson saying that kid was no more than eight just as they witnessed him being rude to his own mother.

"And his opponent, Marco Diaz!" Brantley said, signaling over to the shady looking Marco who's monster arm just waved in the air.

"This doesn't look good." As he said it, he watched the arm grab the kid and beginning its onslaught on pain by using the kid as nothing more than a toy as he was slammed into furniture and through the ceiling, only to lay on the ground in front of the thriller Marco with Naruto just pinching the bridge of his nose, needing ramen to handle the sheer amount of stupidity he's witnessing from Marco.

"Point Diaz." The Sensei said, finding absolutely nothing wrong with the fact the kid was thrown into furniture and his ceiling.

"Where are your private lessons now Jeremy?" Marco said just before Naruto's eyes widen at seeing a mouth grow on the tentacle they wraps around the kid.

"Ahahahah, he is beaten! Now finish!" The tentacle ordered his host who didn't even understand what was happening as he even questioned it.

"This is what you've always wanted...despite being said reason a kid...well beggars can't be choosers! Now eat his bowels!" His words utterly terrified the kid who screamed while struggling.

"Wait, listen, I just wanted to win the tournament so he wouldn't make fun of me!" His words gained a blank expression from the tentacle arm who if he could would have facepalmed himself.

"So your telling me, this shrimp is bullying you? Grow a pair Diaz! Maybe watching me feast on this child will allow you to grow a spine!" He told his host just as his tentacles rip his shirt to show his stomach and was about to bite when he heard Ferguson shout.

"That's just disgusting, NO ONE EATS BOWELS!" Hearing that, the monster arm just stops and looks at one of Marco's friends like everyone else.

"Wait, wha—no it isn't, the Bowels is the tastiest part of the body!" The tentacle said yet Naruto spoke up.

"Wait, how would you even know? You were just created by magic?!" His words caused he tentacle to immediately stop mid comeback and tried to think of something before he looked annoyed and turns back to the kid.

"FINE! I'LL EAT HIS BRAIN THAN!" His words gained more screams from the kid at the unhelpful criticism the tentacle got while Naruto and Ferguson were actually on the same page that the Brain was better than the bowels, despite the situation they were all in

"Star was right about you, you are a bad influence!" Marco said hey he only watched as the arm towered over himself.

"And you, are pathetic!" With that said, the arm throws the kid away before he began his assault on Marco who was asking for immediate help.

"STAR!" Ferguson and Alfonzo shout while turning to see she was leaning on Naruto as leverage while Kurama just sat on her lap.

"Naruto, wake her! Marco's in trouble!" Ferguson shouted at the blonde who just shrugs.

"In a bit, the Princess is still quite tired and frankly Marco deserves it for how he treated the Princess." It was with that said he watched the poor boy being slammed into the ceiling repeatedly much to Naruto's amusement.

"How can you be so cruel, he's going to kill Marco!" Alfonzo asked Naruto who raised an eyebrow at the ridiculous words.

"If Marco dies than so does the tentacle arm, it won't kill him but teach him a lesson. Besi—..." Naruto just stops to watch the arm basically having Marco slap himself, it was seeing this Naruto decided that this was more sad than funny and just moves fast, jumping on the floor next to Marco and grabs the tentacle.

"Kurama!" Naruto ordered his let, gaining movement as the fox just moves towards the closest watched source being Alfonzo's drink and simply tosses it as Star, hitting her head to drench her in soda, awakening the startled girl.

"Star, can you preform the spell now you have practiced all night for?" His question earned surprise from the Princess who immediately starts to falter at raising her wand which the tentacle arm looks at Naruto.

"Really Demon, do you think you can—" At that moment the tentacle arm stopped talking, it had realized that unlike last time...he couldn't slip out of Naruto's grip, in fact, his fingers had sharp nails now and they were sticking into the tentacle.

"You were saying, NOW STAR!" He shouted which signaled her to unleash a single light-blue beam upon the monster arm that Naruto held tightly, letting it go as it changed shape but as it did, it spoke.

"You'll never get rid of me, I'm part of you now! You can treat the symptoms but you'll never cure the virus!" Was it's final words after returning to that of a normal arm, much to Marco's relief...until he realized it was still broken.

"That's what you get Marco for getting full of yourself...and beating a child no matter how annoying he was." Naruto said, watching Marco unable to deny that as what he went through felt as karma for how he acted towards Star.

"Broken arm! Well, looks like I wi—" Jeremy was cut off as a single brass knuckles falls out of his right glove and onto the floor which Naruto picks up now having a blank expression that showed how he kinda expected more from the kid tho it was also that he now knew why Marco didn't like the kid.

"Brass knuckles, seriously?" Questioned the sensei who stood next to Naruto in order to look at it up close.

"Pff, Brass? Their gold." He said proudly which Naruto just looks at the Sensei.

"You boys have brought shame and dishonor to this great and noble sport. 'Tis a sad day for strip mall dojos everywhere." The Sensei said with Naruto going wide eyed as he just glances at the man since he's the reason that this fight even continued, not checking Jeremy's gloves and allowing Marco to fight with a monster but as he was about to speak, Marco suddenly grew start eyed just as Jeremy's jaw went slack due to someone having just entered the dojo from behind

"Wait, aren't you—" It was at this moment Naruto who was annoyed smelled it.

"Huh, why is Jackie—" As he thought that, he was about to turn when he felt it, when he was hit by a powerful presence directly behind him. Upon feeling it, he didn't even turn but just stood there in surprise.

"This presence, theirs no way it's Jackie's...yet the smell, now that I think it's not exactly like hers but a little different, meaning..." He stops there and slowly he turns his head just as Sensei did who also showed the same expression as Marco with joy, what they found was a well-built man towering over Naruto, baring a relaxed smile. He had scars littering his face with short aqua hair atop his head. As he stared down at them, Naruto could see his left eye seemed less colorful which meant it was blind. The clothing he wore was traditional karate gi. While Naruto stares at the man, he can feel he gave off a strong presence just as the man did as he too felt a weary presence from Naruto who turns fully to look at the man who's attention was directly on Naruto. The two just staring at one another while everyone didn't say a word as they didn't know what to say yet a few started taking out their phones to record just as the man spoke while leaning down to look at Naruto more closely face-to-face with a smile upon his face.

"So, your the boy who had the guts to come to my house to see my baby girl when I and my wife were away for the time being. In case you don't know than let me introduce myself." As he said it, he moved his hand to grab Naruto's as if he were to shake it yet instead he held it very tightly.

"My name is Ryūjin Thomas, in Jackie's father." The man introduced himself to the wide-eyed who could already read the situation he just got dragged in and in that moment he felt very uncomfortable yet even so, excitement at the fact never before had he met a human quite like him, which caused Naruto to unconsciously tighten his own grip that surprised the man who saw Naruto show a big grin.

"Nice to meet you, pops." The moment he said that, the man too tightens his grip while a tic mark appears on his head with his own smile widening.

"Why you cheeky little." The man thought, not seeing that almost everyone was barreling out of the dojo immediately as they knew who this man was all except for Marco, Star, and Sensei.

 **CHAPTER END: NEXT CHAPTER, A CONFRONTATION WITH A FATHER.**


	7. Chapter 7

**As you should know, the Character of Jackie's dad was inspired by the Manga "Baki" which contains many great fighters and fighters itself that I wanna try to incorporate in future fights but more so his creation was thought of because of one character exactly in Baki, Musashi Miyamoto who was actually known as if I'm correct as the Greatest Swordsman who ever lived. Also for those who don't know this chapter isn't exactly a fight, more so a "get-to-know-you" meeting.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto or Star Vs The Forces of Evil related, all ownership goes too there rightful owners. Also, big thanks towards jgss0109 on DeviantArt for letting me use his characters he made of the last Queens of Mewni and there history._**

-Chapter Begin-

As the two tightly held the others hand with a smile upon the others face, Star was having trouble understanding what was happening due to the fact Marco and Sensei seemed to appear to be...mesmerized.

"Uh Marco...why are you acting like that?" She questioned her best-friend who shows a look of surprise before realizing she didn't know.

"Star, don't you know who he is?!" He questioned the Mewman who just simply answers.

"Jackie's dad...?" Her answer just gained a shocked expression from Marco who realized she's not from earth but before he could tell her, their attention went back to the two fighters due too Ryūjin chuckling which caught them all off guard.

"Quite the strong grip you have boy, I'm impressed for someone your age to have that...but don't get full of yourself!" As he said it, the man pulls Naruto quickly and receives a hand grabbing his face where he was pushed backward and falls on the ground where he was held there.

"Naruto!" Star shouted as she grew serious and aimed her magic wand directly at Ryūjin.

"NARWHA—" Star was cut off by Kurama suddenly jumping on her head, surprising the girl who's wand was taken by the Fox, having it in her mouth as it jumps on the ground, shocking her.

"Kurama, what are you doing! Naruto is—" She stops to hear her name being called, causing her to look at Naruto looking at her while still being held there which surprises Marco, and Sensei while Ryūjin being curious about what he's planning.

"Could you watch over Kurama for a little bit while I handle this, if you wouldn't mind that is...?" His question gained both Marco and Sensei's eyes to widen at what they think he was planning while Star just turns to look at the Fox that got to the bleachers, watching the scene from where it sat.

"Now..." As he spoke with a smile, Ryūjin's eyes widen upon seeing Naruto bring his legs up, almost reaching his chin with great speed that caught him off guard, allowing Naruto to kick out into the man's chest, sending him into the air about five feet while the man himself was simply surprised at a kid having that level of strength despite not knowing his age nor species yet the man simply rolls till he ends up getting back to his feet, just watching Naruto jump back to his own feet as well, the two just staring at the other till all of a sudden the no longer smiling but passive man suddenly turns away, walking towards the weapons decorating the shelf and stops at two identical ones before he turns to Sensei.

"Would you mind allowing us to use these Bokken?" His words immediately gained movement as Sensei quickly nodded, seeing this the man grabs both, tossing one of them to Naruto who caught it before he unsheathes the scabbard to look at the wooden weapon before back up at the man who did the same.

"Forgive me, boy. But it seems I've misjudged you as some punk trying to get with my daughter when in actuality your not what I exactly expected at all from what I've seen so far. So, allow me to preform a simple test." As soon as he finishes, he directs the edge of the weapon right at Naruto who simply stares back while Marco and Sensei were starry-eyed, Star was just watching this scene in amazement, despite what little was happening it was what she felt, two forces clashing from their mere presence.

"Now..." With that said, the man didn't wait even a second later as he swung the wooden weapon at Naruto yet what the Demon did much to the man's shock as well as the ones who watched was that he basically grabbed the weapon, stopping it mid-swing with his left hand while the right still gripped the bokken tightly.

"Ryūjin was it, I'm confused because that look on your face tells me you never expected such a thing by what you can a kid if that's true then I gotta say I'm disappointed since I thought you would be this amazing. Now—" He stops to see the man was trying to move his weapon yet it wouldn't budge.

"Wow, are you still struggling?" As he said it, Marco was watching this scene in shock just like Sensei. It was during this time that Naruto looked at Star with a smirk upon his face.

"Turns out Princess that we will be returning home much earlier than expected, meaning let's get some Rame—" Naruto stopped the moment he felt it and as he did so, he turned fast to see the man had an amused smile, it was at this time Naruto's feet had left the ground due to the fact his tight grip was used against him as the man lifted Naruto off the very ground he was on. Upon realizing this, the Demon couldn't help but be impressed but because of that, his grip slipped from his carelessness, sending Naruto flying through the air as his back hit a punching bag yet what shocked them all was the amount of force and thickness of his body literally sent the bag off its chain and through a nearby window much to everyone's shock at the force being generated from that throw but none more than the man himself who watched as Naruto immediately began getting back up with surprise of his own.

"Ok, didn't expect that at all. I'm guessing you were shocked at my grip strength than smiled at realizing it could be used against me, right?" His words gained a small chuckle from the man which in turn gain a smile from Naruto who watched the man's body go slack just as he pushes off with the heel of his foot to increase his speed, using it as a single leap that closed the distance between the two of them which caused Naruto to crouch as he prepared himself with his grip tightening in the weapon but as the two went to swing, they heard a shout.

"Dad!" The moment they heard that the two had stopped what they were doing as they both went wide-eyed and directed their gazes at a surprised and worried Jackie standing at the doorway.

"Swee—" The man stops as the girl marches over to the oldest looking one their and stood in front of him with a very annoyed expression which caused the man to start sweating while Naruto just stares at this scene with surprise.

"Do you realize what you've done?!" Her question confused the man until he heard shouting outside, this signaled the group to move towards the window where they saw the punchbag laying in the street with a car having hit a lamppost while another a fire hydrant. Upon seeing this, Ryūjin just facepalms.

"I did it again..." After saying that, he glances back at Naruto.

"Sorry boy, but we'll need to continue this another time as I now have to apologize for the damages and pay for them." After saying that, he looks away and walks towards the door where he leaves them all. Jackie simply sighs and turns to Naruto.

"Sorry about my dad, when he found out that someone else was at our house he immediately looked into it. He tends to do this a lot no matter who my friends are..." As she said it, she began to feel awkward at the fact Sensei was standing their slack-jawed at what he just witnessed while Marco was trying hard to collect himself as his crush is here and his crushes dad who he's a fan of just got into a fight with Naruto. Star was the only one who seemed not that affected by the scene yet the only one who could feel the presence the two gave off, never once feeling such a thing in her life, something new yet also something that made her feel small and unprepared.

"Who...are you?" Star thought, wanting to know just who Naruto was as well as who Jackie's father was in this world. In a matter of minutes, Jackie walked out and left the group. Sensei simply started picking up as well as cleaning what was destroyed and fell yet seemed overjoyed at what he witnessed. It was during this time that the four were heading him with Kurama once again taking his spot on top of Naruto's head while Marco, on the other hand, had finally returned to normal.

"I still can't believe you actually fought Ryūjin, Naruto." Marco said, currently walking next to Star, the two appearing to be still affected. Marco affected by what he saw while Star from what she felt, both staring at Naruto's back. While this was happening, he same thing was taking place as Jackie was skateboarding behind her father who walked with a satisfied smile. Jackie still appeared to be annoyed at what her father did yet again but it was than that her father finally spoke to break the silence.

"I must say sweetheart, you pick the most interesting of friends." When she heard that, she showed a surprised expression and watched her father turn towards her to reveal joy, causing her to stop in great confusion and worry for Naruto.

"What do you mea—wait, are you thinking of fighting him again?! Dad, weren't you arrested last time when you fought a minor and besides I don't want you too—" She was silenced from what he said next. Yet during this moment, Naruto finally spoke as he too had a smile upon his face and as Naruto spoke, during that exact same moment, Ryūjin spoke.

"I could tell, despite his appearance, that kid is definitely not human, he was also holding back quite a lot."

"I gotta say, despite being just a mere human, he was extraordinary, he didn't take the fight seriously at all."

As the two said it, despite it being nothing more than a meet-and-Greet the two were satisfied.

"Star..." When Naruto said that, the Princess showed surprise as she watched him glance back at her.

"Despite having caused this whole thing, you did pretty well when it came to fixing it. You didn't slack off but stayed up all night, trying to perfect a spell." His words surprised the Princess who smiles at his words yet even so still a little sad at recalling that he doesn't want to be her friend.

 **CHAPTER END**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'll be taking a break again as I have things too do, so hope you all like another update as well as sorry if this seemed rushed I needed to get through this by today.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto or Star Vs The Forces of Evil related, all ownership goes too there rightful owners. Also, big thanks towards jgss0109 on DeviantArt for letting me use his characters he made of the last Queens of Mewni and there history._**

-Chapter Begin-

 **/CURRENTLY AT THE FOOTBALL FIELD OF ECHO CREEK ACADEMY; SPIRIT WEEK/**

"How...did things end up like this?" Muttered one blonde who was witnessing the sight of destruction as all the football players, the schoolmates, and everyone panicking as monsters attacked, Magical mines going off, and black holes appearing. It was pure chaos which the blonde just facepalms himself as he recalled what happened.

 **/THAT VERY DAY, ONE HOUR AGO/**

"Come oooon, it wasn't that bad!" Spoke the disagreeing Star who sat next to Naruto on the bleachers with everybody while the fellow blonde's eyes slowly narrowed as the two sat next to both Marco and Alfonzo.

"Let's see, First, you turned your teacher into a monster. Second, you turned Marco's arm into a monster that proceeded to gain a mind of its own. Third, your carelessness allowed a pathetic lobster monster to steal your wand. Fourth, I had to rescue you all after you became in debt after running out on Magic Mirror bill with prank phone calls. Fifth, you brought Marco's parents to Mewni and took them to the Forest of Certain Death... I'm not counting the foreign kid, he was just plain creepy. Now, need I go on... Princess?" Asked the blonde who could see Star looked quite uncomfortable at how many times she screwed up tho Naruto noted both Marco and Alfonzo looked guilty upon hearing the phone bill part.

"And now, Brittney Wong who became Head Cheerleader on her own and not because her dad made a generous donation to the school." Skeeves explained, giving too much information as they all knew he got paid as well before they watched Brittney being carried on the field by the others yet as she got the microphone after being let down, she started to speak just as Naruto felt something vibrate and goes into his shirt to take out his locket, the front of the locket changes to reveal a screen on it and a single name.

[Yami]

Upon reading that call he got, Naruto simply sets it to voicemail as it returns to normal and puts it back under his shirt tho Star noticed that as well as saw the name, wondering who it was but that only got her thinking about who actually was Naruto.

"Um Naruto, can I ask you something?" When he heard that sudden question, the Demon just looks at her with surprise at why she's asking that.

"Why are you—" He stops to hear yells of terror and the two turn to spot the newest mascot of Echo Creek...being attacked by Kurama who's biting him.

"Ah crap, I forgot he loves the taste of Opossum!" Naruto shouts as he makes his way to the stairs and runs down towards what was happening as no one got near the rolling Mascot who had Kurama on his back.

"Get him off, GET HIM OFF!" He shouted while everyone watched the scene with Star turning to look at Marco with slight confusion.

"So, what is going on?" The moment he heard that, Marco turns to his friend.

"We're going up against the warriors..." Marco said with a shudder, surprising the girl upon hearing that.

"Our rivals, you see every year their team slaughters our guys." His words were followed by Skullnick who sat behind them, eating.

"It's gonna be a bloodbath." Ms. Skullnick said while digging into a bucket of chicken that she ate while but the bones. Upon hearing this, Star became angered and worried.

"That's terrible! We must do something!" She said while trying to devise a chaotic plan and before Marco could give an idea and turns to see Naruto trying to pull off Kurama and ended up tearing off the back of the mascot, showing that he wore only boxers.

"Oops..." Muttered the blonde who watched the mascot cover his tail ended as he starts sidestepping out of the way. After seeing this, he turns yet Star was already gone and with it a bad feeling in the end.

"Where's Star?" Came the words of the Demon who walked up the steps with Kurama in his arms, the Fox having a part of the back of the mascot in his arms.

"I'm not sure, she wanted to do something about us losing the game every year." When he heard that, Naruto just raises an eyebrow as he didn't believe she would want to get involved unless it involves fighting. In the end, he decided to wait to get something to eat with Kurama in order to prevent the Fox from attaching the mascot again. In about 45 minutes, when the sun was finally down and the game was gonna start...he returned, to see some things.

"So, why did you bring that animal?" Questioned the mascot that was shown to be Ferguson from inside it, sitting with both Marco and Alfonzo on his left to separate him and Naruto since Kurama was staring at the poor boy with hunger in his eyes despite just eating minutes ago before arriving.

"I don't trust him by himself." Spoke the Demon who noticed something different on the field before smelling someone.

"Huh?" It was after that he turns just as Star pops out from behind the group with a crazed yell, weapon drawn and wearing armor. This immediately freaked out the three guys unlike Naruto who just stares at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked the crazed smiling girl who gripped the weapon tightly.

"Getting ready for a bloody bloody, bloodbath!" After saying that, she swung down the mace on the bleachers that were between Naruto and Marco, leaving a large dent before she starts laughing hysterically.

"Star, what are you up to?!" Marco questioned the girl with Naruto just looking back at the field, yet more closely until his eyes widen in realization.

"I did what you said, I booby trapped the battlefield." The moment she said that, Naruto just facepalms himself and Marco shouting 'WHAT?!'. Before the teen also turns to see, somehow missing all the new things added to the field while Naruto was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Star, this is a game. A game you set deadly booby traps in." It was with that knowledge that her smiles immediately disappears.

"Ooooooooh." Just after she said that, their eyes widen upon hearing the whistle and watch as the warriors charge, only to set off a rainbow landmine upon kicking the football, letting every seeing the explosion. Even when Echo creek caught the football, it was immediately dropped as panic spreads with the teams and civilians running in fear of what was happening. They three just watch as one warrior was being dragged into some portal as he was yelling while a cheerleader was sent flying after stepping on a landmine. This very sight had horrified Star at her plan succeeding.

"Oh know, everything is going according to plan." Spoke the Princess who glanced at the shocked servant who watched as the red fell from tripping into tripwire that released large beasts from beneath the earth with caused more panic. This sight caused Naruto to start yelling loudly at her.

"WHEN DID YOU DO THIS, HOW DID NO ONE NOTICE YOU?!" The Demon shouted in shock much to the guilt of Star with Marco just looking around at the chaos having been unleashed.

"We gotta deal with this immediately." Without even waiting for a response the blonde moved fast, bringing up the ground as he tackles a monster squirrel, grabbing its tail and throws it at the monster eagle, sending it to the ground as well but before he continues, he saw the ground being brought up as 'something' moved under his feet, rising in front of him to reveal a serpent that goes to bite him bite him yet found Naruto having stopped it by holding it's mouth open to allow Kurama to unleash a flamethrower inside its mouth, resulting in the serpent falling to the side while Naruto looks around to see Marco taking out a few, looking at Naruto confidently until the blonde watches as he's tackled by the rest as if asking for it.

"Marco!" When he heard that, he turns to see Star letting a football player go into a portal that would lead him to Disney World. Upon letting him go the girl jumps high into the air with her weapon breaking apart to reveal her wand.

"NUCLEAR HEART HEALING HURRICANE!" As she yelled that, she brought the wand down to unleash a large pink heart with multiple more hearts inside it as it expands and disappears to reveal all the monsters having been turned back into animals that immediately scatter. With that, the three look around to see the destruction that was caused.

"I've really messed up..." The girl said with discomfort at the damage she's caused before turning to Naruto who was looking at her very seriously to the point she had to avoid his gaze.

"Star, it appears your not learning anything on Earth. So, tomorrow you will be returning to Mewni with me where I will explain to your parents what happened. You will most likely be sent to St. Olga's Reform School with me by the end of the week." The moment she heard that, her eyes widen at finding out she has to leave Earth, her friends, and Marco. Immediately she turns to Naruto with a pleading look.

"B-But, I can—" She was cut off by Naruto getting louder.

"NO YOU CAN'T! Look at this Star, once again you caused unnecessary damage, not only that you are as of right now more of a danger than Ludo and his ragtag of misfits. YOU COULD HAVE KILLED PEOPLE AND MAY HAVE ALREADY BY THOSE THAT FELL INTO THOSE PORTALS...!...(sigh)... I expected more from you." It was with that said, the girl immediately turns away as she starts running away from the two of them, unable to face anyone which caused Marco to look at Naruto.

"Naruto, can't you see Star's sorry? It's not just her fault, it's mine because I didn't

—" Marco stops upon seeing the look in Naruto's eyes.

"Don't try to cover for her, Marco. As of right now, she's a danger to not only you and your family but everyone else here. I gave her a chance despite what I've seen in the beginning but I was mistaken...now if you'll excuse me, I have to contact Hekapoo and ask her to rescue some humans now before returning back to gather Sta—" He stops to feel a tug and turns to see Kurama tugging on his leg, upon seeing this he was confused and watched the fox turn to approach Marco who stumbled back as he saw the Fox run up Marco's shoulder to sit on him, this sight was very much surprising both of them but this was when Marco chose to speak in an apologetic tone.

"I'm Star's best-friend... I should've been watching out for her yet I didn't and this happened. During the monster arm thing I treated her badly when I should have listened to her. All this happened because of both of us..." Once that was said, all Naruto did was stare at him than Kurama before looking away.

* * *

 **/AT THE DIAZ RESIDENCE THAT VERY NIGHT/**

"(Sigh)" Was the only sound that escaped Star's lips as she tried to hold back the tears while she was packing her stuff in her large magical box but having a lot of trouble. Only stopping when she heard knocking at her door.

"Star...can we talk?" Came the voice of her servant.

"What's the point Naruto, I'm going home tomorrow, leaving behind Marco and the others. Once mom hears about this, I'll definitely get sent to Reform School." As she said that, she didn't know that outside was her servant who was leaning against the door with a passive expression.

"Your question, you were gonna ask about me...and who I am, weren't you?" The moment he asked that, Star's eyes widen and she looks at the door.

"You see, I've been around for a very very long time. Before the Butterfly family came to be. I'm a Demon, but an Original Demon, due to the fact me and...my deceased siblings were among the oldest and strongest." When she heard 'deceased' she just turns towards the door fully before looking away.

"You don't have to tell me about your past if you don't want to, besides not like it will change anything..." Upon hearing that, the blonde just sighs.

"Star...we're alike, you and I." When he said that, the Princess became very confused at hearing that since he's not really like her at all.

"When I look at you, I see a younger version of myself. Fun, happy, adventurous, and 'dangerous'." The last part just caused Star to look away.

"But that's just you, you'll grow out of it eventually or better manage it with time. When it comes to those with shorter lifespans, they tend to change much faster but for me...I wasn't fortunate. Star, the reason why I'm a servant for the Butterfly family is because of who I was...and the things I've done, things I don't ever want to talk about. The reason I'm harsh and disapproving of how your acting, is because it reminded me of who I was...and the mistakes I've made." As he spoke, he could tell that she was now laying against the door as well.

"I know your trying to steer me towards being a Queen, just like how you steered my Mom...but...I'm not her, I'm me..." The moment she said that, it dawned on Naruto who's eyes slowly widen as he recalled a forgotten memory.

(I don't hate you for what you did, my grandma and mom may have, but...I don't. When I look at you, all I see is a sad Demon.)

With that memory, a smile made its way to his face.

"I see, than it seems I've made another mistake. In an attempt to prevent me from feeling something, I ignored what you truly needed to grow. Your not Moon, your not Eclipsa, your Star...the Princess who will one day become Queen and rule the Kingdom her way. Despite being so old, I've still got things to learn...so, that's why I've come to the decision that you're staying." The moment he said that, behind the door, the Princess's eyes widen as she just looks at the door.

"Be the Princess you wanna be, and be the Queen you wanna be. All I will do, is support you and help you along the way, not just as your servant...but...as your friend." As he said the last part with embarrassment, he heard the door open and turns to find the smiling Princess.

"HUGS!" Was all she said before giving the Demon a big hug, causing him too look away with embarrassment at the fact he's been acting like he had a stick up his ass when in reality he had to be what Star needed, not what he wanted.

"Besides...that Marco fellow... I think he would be a worthy candidate as Future King of Mewni." Naruto thought, not bothering to even say that out loud.

* * *

 **/DURING THAT VERY DAY, HOURS AGO AFTER A CERTAIN PHONE CALL; INSIDE THE UNDERWORLD'S LOWEST PRISON FLOOR/**

[Voicemail]

"...he's definitely awake, you sent me right to voicemail, again. Eheh...hmmmmm." The voice came from a single individual that had chains on his arms and legs, as well as ancient glowing symbols all over the cell he was in. His appearance itself was different from any other demon. He was one that had a height of 13 feet. His skin was a mixture of blood-red and pale lilac-skin. His face was shown to have jagged teeth that were quite sharp and yellow eyes that have slitted pupils with black marks around them. He had long, waist-length hair that has four red strands sprouting from it. Atop his head, he wore white coloured Oni mask that has the kanji for "zero" (零, rei) on it.

"I wonder, should I finally break out to see how my Lord is doing...?" As he said that, he showed a wicked smile on his face.

[ ** _The Zero-Tailed Mad Beast of Destruction, Lord Yami Reibi; Ex-Demon General of the Underworld, former General to Lord Kurama_** ]

 **CHAPTER END**


	9. Star Vs The Forces of Evil Series Final

**_Well people, I gotta say its been one hell of a ride from till now, so many twists and turns tho there were some things I felt dissatisfied but in the end I truly did like this ending. I believe I was there for its beginning, not sure I was there for the entire ride and watched all the episodes but I was there mostly. And I gotta say it has been simply great indeed, I wish there's a sequel epilogue of what happens next or a movie taking place in the future, who knows tho sadly it may not happen unless something does happen. I must say one thing tho, how this story ends will take a different route than what was seen here, and I hope you all will enjoy it and send me your thoughts on what you think. Anyways, to a great series🍻(note: I do not drink😂only Emoji I found that has cups hitting each other I believe.) Now tell me in the comment section what you guys thought of the ending. Till next chapter, later👋_**


End file.
